Recuérdame
by Mercedes Mejia
Summary: "De tu mano, con tu ausencia... viajo por una senda oscura en busca de tu luz"
1. Recuérdame

**Hola, algunos de los personajes del siguiente OneShot pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, unos cuantos son míos, además de esta loca historia surgida de mi mente loca :D DISFRÚTENLO!**

* * *

**Capítulo 1 — RECUÉRDAME**

_**"De tu mano, con tu ausencia... viajo por una senda oscura en busca de tu luz".**_

—Edward, entiéndeme, por favor —suplicó Bella, con voz entrecortada. En su mente solo estaba una imagen: los ojos de Edward con aquel toque opaco que hacía tanto tiempo no le había visto; se sintió tan culpable por eso.

— ¿Qué se supone que tengo que entender, Bella? —respondió él, con la voz quebradiza. Estaba a punto de mandar un puño contra la pared; tenía tanta rabia con el mundo, con la vida, con el destino, con él mismo, pero la mujer que tenía enfrente, con sus ojos chocolate anegados en lágrimas, le llenó de un poco de calma. No podía comportarse así con ella, no podía permitirse en un momento de rabia hacerle algún tipo de daño, se moriría antes.

Se acercó un poco más, salvando el espacio de cinco centímetros que los separaba; le podrían haber dicho muchas veces que los hombres no lloran, pero ante esto no podía combatir; su dolor era tan grande, que su alma tenía que desahogar de alguna forma su pena. Fundieron sus labios en un beso desgarrador, las lágrimas de ambos se mezclaban cuando su camino terminaba en la comisura de sus bocas.

Esa noche, Edward estaba feliz, más que dichoso; el día anterior le había pedido a Bella ser su esposa. Fue algo que le nació pedírselo en ese preciso momento, aunque, por supuesto, deberían esperar hasta que ella fuera mayor de edad. Bella aún tenía dieciséis años, y todavía dependía de sus padres.

Su noviazgo siempre fue en secreto, lo habían escondido muy bien para que nadie se enterara de la relación que mantenían. Edward era diez años mayor que ella, y eso complicaba las cosas; los padres de Bella, que eran unos fanáticos religiosos además de controladores, simplemente lo hubieran considerado una aberración. Pero Bella y Edward sabían perfectamente que en el amor no hay edades cuando el sentimiento es… ¿cómo explicar en pocas palabras lo que Edward y Bella sentían? Su amor no conocía barreras, ni cánones establecidos; era grande y profundo. Pero nada podían hacer contra las opiniones y el juicio social. Y aunque muchas veces Edward hubiera querido irse contra el universo entero, Bella lo hacía aterrizar haciéndole ver las complicaciones más grandes que tendrían_. _

Edward recordó con alegría la noche anterior.

_._

_._

_._

_Bella estaba recostada sobre su pecho, su espalda impactaba contra su torneada figura; descansaban en el mullido sofá de la casa, que en realidad era un pequeño cuarto que rentaban en la casa de una señora muy amable, aunque algo gruñona: la señora Cope; en el que solo cabían su cama, una estufa eléctrica de un puesto con una neverita que hacía de cocina, un armario y, por supuesto, el sillón negro de dos plazas que ocupaba el pie del lecho, pero para Bella, ese era el lugar más adorable en el que se podía encontrar. _

_Su familia no tuvo mucho dinero, pero nunca sufrieron necesidades, y aunque sus padres eran ostentosos, ella había sacado la humildad de su abuela, y es por eso que para ella era encantador ese lugar por el simple hecho de que Edward estaba ahí, de que cada lugar tenía su esencia, ese pequeño trozo de alma en cada lugar, que la reconfortaba y la hacía sentir plena y segura. _

_Edward dejaba dulces besos en su coronilla y jugaba con esos hilos castaños que componían cada mechón del hermoso cabello de ella, con un olor exquisito que lo embriagaba, mientras le cantaba al oído la canción que escuchaban en la emisora radial…_

_**Te regalo un te quiero mi amor**_

_**Te regalo una flor desnuda**_

_**Te regalo mis sueños mi fe y tal vez me quede corto.**_

_**Te regalo un rayito de sol,**_

_**Una nube cargada de lluvia,**_

_**Media vida porque la otra media**_

_**Es para vivirla siempre junto a ti…**_

_**Loco, loco, loco por tu amor loco, loco, loco de remate...**_

_**Loco por contar cada pequita de cuerpo,**_

_**Loco por decirte que te amo todo el tiempo,**_

_**Loco por buscar excusas para darte un beso,**_

_**Loco simplemente soy tu loco y tú mi amor.**_

_Una gran conexión había entre ellos; cada estrofa, Edward la cantaba en susurros, que parecían gritar al alma de Bella, con cada nota llenaba su corazón de júbilo._

_**Te regalo un concierto de besos,**_

_**Un boleto directo al amor,**_

_**Esas ganas de hacerte feliz, y tal vez me quede corto.**_

_**Te regalo la cima del cielo,**_

_**Las burbujas de amor de Juan Luis.**_

_**Un segundo es un siglo sin ti, a Dios le pido que si muero sea de amor por ti.**_

_**Loco, loco, loco por tu amor loco, loco, loco de remate...**_

_**Loco por contar cada pequita de cuerpo,**_

_**Loco por decirte que te amo todo el tiempo,**_

_**Loco por buscar excusas para darte un beso,**_

_**Loco simplemente soy tu loco y tú mi amor.**_

_Mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Bella; siempre que él le cantaba, la hacía olvidar de todo, hasta de su propio nombre, sentía la voz de Edward recorrer y serpentear en medio de sus poros._

—_Mi loquito _—_susurró, mientras se dejaba llevar por las sensaciones. Él había bajado las manos hasta su vientre y las tenía bajo su blusa, jugando con su ombligo; aquel roce y las pequeñas caricias que apenas rozaban su piel, la hacían estremecer_—._ Te amo… _—_suspiró._

—_... más que a mi propia vida _—_concluyó él._

_Así eran ellos, siempre tan sincronizados; era definitivo, ninguno podía vivir sin el otro._

—_Cásate conmigo _—_dijo, rompiendo el silencio en el que se sumieron después. Bella nunca pensó escuchar algo así, y menos de esa manera, o tal vez si lo pensó, pero cuando lo escuchó, su corazón dio un brinco, dejándola paralizada. Para ella fue la cosa más romántica y hermosa que pudo haber escuchado. No fue como ella lo esperó, no, fue mucho mejor. _

_Después de un lapso de tiempo que pareció eterno, dándose vuelta se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, y tomó su rostro hermoso de ser celestial entre sus manos. Edward no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras ella le dibujaba círculos pequeños con sus pulgares en cada mejilla. Despacio, acercó sus frentes y las unió, y se permitió cerrar los ojos, también, antes de dejar un pequeño beso en la punta de su nariz._

—_Sí _—_respondió en un susurro. Edward abrió de sopetón los ojos, creyendo irreal la situación; se encontró con la sombra natural de diferentes tonos color tierra que Bella tenía sobre sus parpados, y esas hermosas pestañas, tan largas que cuando la miraba parecían cobrar vida y lo llamaban. Bella abrió con lentitud los ojos, sabía que la estaba observando, no solo porque lo conocía, sino por esa sensación que se producía en su interior cada vez que él estrellaba su mirada contra ella, despertó. Se encontró con el verde esmeralda de sus ojos, y supo que estaba feliz. Su ceño, que estaba ligeramente fruncido, se relajó de inmediato cuando una sonrisa hermosa enmarcó su hermosa dentadura blanca y perfecta. Sus manos, que hasta ese momento estaban sobre sus caderas, subieron hacia su espalda, donde hizo fricción de arriba abajo; ralentizó los movimientos y las dejó en su cintura para estrecharla un poco más a su cuerpo, sintiendo más cercanas las olas de calor que sus cuerpos irradiaban. Bella estampó sus labios con los de él, dejando un beso cargado de amor y esperanza._

_Por la mañana, Edward había comprado un anillo, no muy caro, pero era un anillo que estaba acorde a sus posibilidades económicas, y que estaba seguro le encantaría a Bella. No pudo evitar sentir la necesidad de darle un anillo con un hermoso diamante adornándolo, pero, simplemente no podía. Aunque la conocía tan bien, que sabía no lo aceptaría; esa era una de las cosas que lo había hecho enamorarse perdidamente de ella: su humildad. Claro, lo primero que lo flechó fueron sus ojos, el hermoso color rojo como las cerezas del que se teñían sus mejillas cuando se sentía intimidada, después venían su cabello y sus labios; que cuando los probó la primera vez eran tan inexpertos, pero aun así le supieron a miel. Para Edward, Bella era la mujer perfecta: la más hermosa del universo, y era suya._

_Esa noche, la recibió como siempre lo hacía: demostrando en sus besos y sus abrazos todo el amor que sentía. Estaba preparado para darle la sorpresa del anillo, pero ella no le respondió de la misma manera; su cara, en la cual siempre llevaba una sonrisa cuando lo miraba, sus ojos, que tenían un brillo particular cuando sus miradas se conectaban, ya no estaba. Ahora su rostro reflejaba desconcierto y dolor._

.

.

.

Edward lloró, como nunca antes lo había hecho; llevó su cabeza al pecho de Bella, como cuando era niño y tenía miedo, y buscaba protección en el pecho de su madre y esta lo consolaba, pero en este caso era distinto. Ella era su amor, su vida, su alma, su todo; no solo buscaba protección, en ese pequeño acto quería convencerse de que realmente ella lo amaba, quería sentir y descifrar el latido de su frenético corazón, cada latido que para él, tenía un valor incalculable. No solo la vida de Bella dependía de cada uno de ellos, su vida, desde incluso antes de saber que existía, ya se regía por aquellas pulsaciones que marcaban el ritmo de su alma.

Bella, por su parte, llevó las manos al cabello de Edward, enredando sus dedos en las hebras broncíneas que la volvían loca cuando el viento se colaba entre el, y llevaba así el olor de este mismo a su nariz; una esencia tan embriagante que la llenaba de paz. Consoló a su niño, se consoló a ella misma, no quería separarse, le dolía la sola idea de imaginarse lejos de su piel, sus besos, su olor.

Esta era una situación en la que ni Bella ni Edward llegaron a imaginar encontrarse: los padres de ella le habían informado que en una semana sería su matrimonio con un pretendiente que había pedido su mano, y como en tiempos antiguos, sin ni siquiera consultárselo, la habían comprometido con un completo desconocido.

Charlie y Renée Swan se habían olvidado por completo de los valores religiosos que siempre inculcaron a Bella, y al verse presionados por la cantidad de deudas que habían adquirido en los últimos años, habían entregado en matrimonio a su única hija, y Bella más que nadie se preguntaba: ¿dónde quedó todo lo que sus padres le habían enseñado?

— ¿Entender qué, Bella?, ¿entender que no fuiste capaz de decirle a tus padres que me amas a mí, ¿o entender que… ya no me amas?, es eso, ¿verdad? Quieres deshacerte de mí con pretextos —Bella se sorprendió ante esto, sus palabras dolían, no podía negar que le cayeron como un balde de agua fría, incluso peor que eso; pero, en el fondo, su alma era consciente que era por el ahogo que esa noticia le generaba a su corazón, y eso hacía que la situación se hiciera cada vez más insoportable.

— ¿Cómo te atreves a pensar que no te amo, Edward? ¡Eres mi vida! —gritó ella—. Entiende que no puedo luchar contra lo que me digan mis padres. Edward, solo tengo dieciséis años, ellos pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran —hipeos de dolor salían de su pecho.

Su corazón se hizo trizas cuando en medio de la cena su padre le había dicho que la había comprometido en matrimonio con James Witherdale, un distinguido joven, hijo de un empresario que se dedicaba a la joyería, muy reconocido en New York, y que había viajado exclusivamente a pedir la mano de ella. Y más aún sorprendente que el matrimonio se llevaría a cabo en una semana. El apetito se le fue inmediatamente, y sin decir nada, salió corriendo hacia su habitación, a refugiarse, a pretender que era invisible y sus cobijas la protegían, que su Edward llegaría en cualquier momento por la ventana y la salvaría.

—Ahora mismo voy a tu casa, a decirle a tus padres que somos novios y que no voy a permitir que te cases. Porque quien va a ser tu marido ¡soy yo! —gritó esto último; en la voz se notaba una mezcla de impotencia y rabia. Edward se apresuró a salir por la puerta, pero Bella lo detuvo.

—No, Edward, detente —lo abrazó por la cintura, un abrazo que fue correspondido por los brazos de él. La acunó en su pecho, quería sentir su cuerpo cálido, saber que aún estaba ahí y fantasear con la idea de que se quedaría con él para siempre—. No podemos hacer nada, ya le dije a mi padre, le conté sobre nuestra relación, pero ni siquiera se inmutó. La verdad no sé qué pasaba por su cabeza, pero solo me dijo que más me valía que terminara de una vez por todas con esto, que agradeciera que estaba de buen humor. Me dio un ultimátum: te denunciará por abuso a menores si seguimos con nuestra relación. Me dio mucho miedo que te pudieran meter preso.

Edward, que estaba firme abrazando el cuerpo de Bella, se desplomó. No era justo. A la edad de quince años había perdido a toda su familia en un accidente, y ahora, ya pasados once años, estaba solo luchando por mantener su vida a flote. Solo su Bella era lo que lo mantenía aún con vida, su único escape de la realidad, la esperanza que lo hacía luchar cada día, y ahora se la quitaban.

Habían hecho tantos planes, estaba trabajando incansablemente para cuando ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, casarse. Le haría una linda boda, y ya estaba comprando poco a poco los materiales para empezar a construirle con sus propias manos una casa; una en la que tuviera todo lo que ella merecía, y serían más felices que ahora. Ya no tendrían que ocultar nada, formarían una linda familia: tendrían cinco hijos y un perro. Pero la realidad era totalmente distinta.

Se llevó las manos al cabello, haló con fuerza hasta que le dolió, pero eso era poco comparado con el dolor habitante en su alma.

A Bella se le partió aun más el corazón, si eso era posible; se desmoronó al verlo tan débil y vulnerable. Se arrodilló frente a él y lo abrazo, por minutos que parecieron eternos, minutos en los cuales, los dos añoraban se detuviera el tiempo.

Para Bella tampoco era fácil separarse de él, no sabía cómo pudo vivir desde que nació sin conocerlo, sin tenerlo a su lado, lo atribuía a que su alma sabía que pronto llegaría; su corazón sabía que su ángel aparecería.

Su vida, que siempre fue una monotonía, y el control desmedido de sus padres, la hizo una niña triste, ni siquiera tenía amigos. Nunca supo lo que era salir a jugar al parque, ensuciarse con lodo, mojarse con la lluvia. Pero llegó Edward, y todo cambió. Recordó, como si hubiera sido ayer, el día en el que le pidió ser su novia.

.

.

.

—_Edward, ¿qué estamos haciendo aquí?, está a punto de llover _—_dijo Bella, enfurruñada, al sentir que la conducía por un camino pedregoso y con los ojos tapados; temía caerse de un momento a otro, su torpeza la acechaba constantemente_—._ Y, por favor, no me dejes caer, ya me conoces como soy _—_renegó. _

—_Amo que hagas tus pucheros de enojo _—_sonrió él_—._ Shhh, ya vamos a llegar, solo unos diez pasos más. Además, nunca dejaría que te lastimaras, confía en mi _—_suspiro, ella sabía perfectamente que podía confiar en él, pero no confiaba en ella. _

_Empezó a contar los pasos audiblemente para que notara su impaciencia, Edward rio; era su niña, su amorcito, su lugar seguro. Era la ternura, el amor, lo que le faltaba para hacerlo olvidar todos los problemas y sentirse de nuevo un chiquillo; a pesar de que solo tenía veintitrés años._

—… _nueve, diez…._

—L_legamos _—_anunció, quitando la venda que cubría los ojos de su pequeña Bella. _

_Ella se quedó sin palabras; a pesar de que el día estaba nublado, el gran prado al que la había llevado era hermoso: amplio, lleno de hermosas flores de distintos colores, lo bordeaba arboles de distintas clases, que lo hacían aún más magnifico e irradiaba tranquilidad. El olor a lluvia estaba por todo el lugar, ese olor que le encantaba. _

_Sin tener en cuenta sus reacciones, se volteó y se estrelló contra el cuerpo de Edward, rodeándolo con sus delgados bracitos; ese gesto a él no solo lo sorprendió, sino que lo llenó de felicidad. La rodeó por la cintura, la acercó a su pecho y la levantó para hacerla dar vueltas. _

_El agua del cielo empezó a caer, haciendo que los dos rieran y cayeran al suelo; rápidamente sus ropas se empaparon, pegándose totalmente a sus cuerpos. La abrazó, subiéndola a su pecho, ella se quedó mirando a sus ojos, perdiéndose en ellos. El frio que sentía hacía un momento, dejó de importar; en sus brazos sentía una calidez inexplicable. Colocó la cabeza sobre su pecho, los suaves temblores poco a poco se fueron perdiendo y sus respiraciones se normalizaron, aunque el latido de sus corazones seguía como dos colibríes en plena marcha._

—_Bella, ¿quieres ser mi novia? __—__susurró contra su oído, y una sonrisa tonta se formó en los labios de ella. _

—_Sí, sí, sí, sí, sí quiero __—__a Edward lo recorrió una sensación de confort, de paz. Unió sus labios y la besó con adoración. La besó con la vida puesta en ese roce._

_Delicadamente, alzó la mano de su chico: su amor, su confidente, su amigo, de su hermoso, "su niño", como ella le decía, depositó un beso en el dorso de esta, y después uno en sus labios. Un beso que quemaba, un beso tierno, pero devorador. _

—_T__e amo __—__susurraron al unísono._

.

.

.

La maldita semana pasó tan rápido, desde ese día, el cual los dos querían olvidar, pasarlo por alto o simplemente botarlo a la basura, no se volvieron a ver, y eso hacia las cosas más dolorosas. Bella se recordó que era mejor así, se iría acostumbrando —aunque fuera imposible— al dolor inmenso en su corazón.

Por su parte, Edward, que después de sentir la calidez de los dulces labios de su amada, solo sintió frio y soledad, se dejó consumir por el sufrimiento.

Era increíble que todo ya estuviera listo: el vestido y la ceremonia ante el sacerdote, y eso para Bella era aún más mortificante, pues siempre le habían inculcado que el matrimonio, y sobre todo ante Dios, era inquebrantable para toda la vida, y era increíble que aún no conociera a su futuro esposo. Pero no le importó, daba igual, todo su ser le pertenecía a Edward; siempre sería de él.

Pensar en la noche de bodas la torturaba, se guardó tan profundamente para cuando celebrara su matrimonio con Edward, que ahora se arrepentía de no haberlo hecho antes. Si tan solo pudiera regresar el tiempo…

Con la cabeza siempre gacha y su brazo entrelazado con el de su padre, caminó por el enorme pasillo hasta el altar. Bella recordaba a su niño, y su tonta imaginación le daba un momento de paz al fantasear que era su boda con él.

Se lo imaginaba con un hermoso esmoquin negro, sus manos enredándose en su cabello siempre tan inmanejable debido a los nervios, pero la esperaba con una sonrisa hermosa, haciendo que los nervios que ella sentía, también se esfumaran. Sus mejillas se encendieron, era increíble lo que solo esa sonrisa ladina suya era capaz de hacer: estremecerla hasta el dedo chiquito del pie. Una sonrisilla salió de sus labios.

—Eso está mejor —susurró Charlie, al observar a su hija sonreír, despertándola así también de su ensoñación—. Me alegra que por fin hayas aceptado y estés feliz —el regreso a la realidad fue espantoso; las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas, las limpió con el dorso de su mano, y al aclararse la vista y mirar hacia enfrente, miró a un apuesto joven: alto, cabello rubio y largo, que lo tenía recogido en una coleta, tez blanca, nariz perfecta, unos ojos tan azules que eran hermosos, pero tenían un brillo raro que le producía temor.

Estaba totalmente serio, parecía aburrido, su rostro era totalmente duro, pero apenas la miró, una sonrisa que Bella no supo descifrar, se formó en sus labios. Qué triste era saber que su futuro esposo no le causaba ni una pisca de atracción, para por lo menos consolarse.

Cuando Charlie puso la mano de Bella sobre la de James, le causó repugnancia, se sintió sucia. Quería que solo una persona la tocara, y esa persona no era ese tipo, así que, apenas tuvo oportunidad, deshizo el agarre que aquel hombre ejercía sobre su muñeca, y en un acto de total asco, la limpió en la falda de su vestido, queriendo quitar cualquier rastro que ese toque hubiera dejado sobre su piel.

James, por su parte, estaba dichoso, había encontrado a una linda esposa, aunque por lo visto no era tan fotogénica; era aún una niña para él, pero eso no le importaba, era mucho mejor. Se apreciaba en su cara lo virginal que era. Se relamió los labios al imaginar entrando en la cavidad de su cuerpo, tan apretada, y la sangre que escurriría por sus piernas cuando irrumpiera por primera vez fuertemente en ella, haciéndola sentir mujer, y los gemidos y gritos de placer saliendo de su pecho, la tensión total de su cuerpo.

Aún se acordaba de la última vez que estuvo con una mujer virgen, hacía ya un año, y sintió cómo su erección empezaba a despertar, por lo que prefirió mejor alejar por un momento esos pensamientos.

_Ya llegará el momento,_ "_la gran noche de bodas"_, pensó, volviendo a relamerse los labios.

Pero, por otra parte, también era una mujer a la cual podría presumir entre las personas de su círculo social. Nunca había sido bueno para encontrar novia, simplemente las usaba para lo que, según él, únicamente servían: sexo. Y las dos únicas novias que había tenido lo habían dejado porque no supieron cómo disfrutar de lo que él les ofrecía, así que simplemente las desechó.

Por mucho tiempo vivió de libertino, con relaciones sexuales al por mayor; disfrutó de cuanta mujer se le cruzaba en el camino, pero ahora era distinto. Su padre le había exigido tener una esposa para poder heredarle la gran empresa joyera de la cual era el presidente. Él había visto a la hija de Charlie Swan —uno de los pequeños proveedores de su empresa en fotografías—, una chica sin gracia, y al no tener más opción, sus planes cobraron vida.

Fue fácil envolver a Charlie en un negocio aparentemente gordo que lo dejó en la completa ruina, y ahí estaba él, ofreciéndole su mano para salvarlo de la total miseria. No fue cosa fácil que aceptara dar a su hija como su esposa, pero no le fue imposible. Siempre tenía entre sus manos un fantástico plan B.

La ceremonia se llevó a cabo, y al momento de decir: "Sí, acepto", la boca de Bella pareció quemar, ese simple susurro lastimero que al sacerdote, James y a todos los presentes, les bastó; quemó como fuego en la boca, en el corazón y en el alma, no solo de Bella, sino también de Edward, quien había llegado de forma masoquista a ver por última vez a su Bella, y estaba resguardado tras una de las vigas de la pequeña capilla.

Un beso —el cual él profundizó sin recibir respuesta por parte de ella—, selló el matrimonio entre Bella Swan y James Witherdale.

Edward salió corriendo al no poder contenerse, quería matar a aquel hombre que había osado besar a su pequeña, se dio cuenta del asco en el rostro de ella, pero nada podía hacer. Desde ahora ya nada importaba, su vida había acabado.

La noche llegó, y con ella la fiesta, para finalmente dar paso a la consumación del matrimonio Los actuales esposos se habían hospedado en uno de los mejores hoteles del pueblo, y al día siguiente tomarían un avión a New York, donde la nueva vida de Isabella Witherdale empezaría.

Bella agradeció que ese hombre desconocido, al que ahora llamaría esposo, se hubiera quedado dormido debido a la gran cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido, ya que luego de manosearla por donde sus ojos podían ver, había caído encima de su cuerpo casi desnudo, en un profundo sueño.

Salió desesperada, sintiendo aún las manos de ese hombre por su piel, su asco no conocía límites, el miedo la inundaba, no podía dejar de mirar hacia atrás, sentía que la perseguía. Casi ni pudo colocarse bien la ropa, ni tuvo tiempo de sacar ni una chaqueta para cubrirse del frío, aunque eso no importara en ese momento.

Sin ser vista, atravesó las puertas del hotel, y salió en busca del único lugar en el que quería estar. Al llegar, respiró hondo y tomó las llaves que estaban en el alero de la puerta; las manos le temblaban, no podía introducir la llave en la cerradura. Cuando por fin lo logró y abrió, escuchó pequeños gemidos en el interior que estaba en penumbras, entró, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Entrecerrando los ojos, levemente pudo apreciar un ovillo sobre la superficie de la mullida cama. Se quedó pegada a la puerta sin poder mover un solo músculo, sus piernas perdieron fuerza y cayó de rodillas.

—Edward —susurró, con la voz entrecortada—. Edward —limpió sus lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, y al ver que no le respondía, tomó fuerzas; colocando las manos en el suelo, se puso en pie, se acercó despacio, acostándose junto a él, pegando su pecho a su espalda, y lo abrazó fuertemente por la cintura—. Edward, te amo —susurró a su oído. Él no respondió, se quedó inmóvil, creyendo que era una alucinación, un vil engaño de su cabeza trastornada, pero se permitió dejarse llevar por el dulce aroma de su Bella, el aroma de su recuerdo, su voz cálida que le alimentaba el alma, y su calor parecía tan real. Suspiró profundamente—. Vine a despedirme —dijo, tristemente.

—No, Bella, no te vayas de mi memoria, no te vayas. Déjame con tu recuerdo. No te vayas de el —suplicó.

—Siempre estaré aquí —colocó una mano en el pecho de él, señalando su corazón, y besó su mejilla. Edward abrió lentamente los ojos, y se encontró con la mirada triste y llorosa de Bella, su corazón dio un brinco, pero ese brinco rápidamente dolió—. Nunca te sacaré de el.

Se miraron, miraron en su alma, y tenían la firme certeza de que nunca se olvidarían. De que las circunstancias no lograrían separar sus almas. Sus labios se unieron, el dolor se sintió palpable.

_**Hoy debo enfrentar la verdad.**__**  
**__**Sé que ya no hay vuelta atrás,**__**  
**__**y es tu destino tener que marchar.**__**  
**__**Amor, debo entender que es así**__**,**__**  
**__**y aunque me siento morir**__**,**__**  
**__**debo dejarte partir.**_

No había palabras, solo había dos cuerpos que se hablaban… Un lenguaje que solo ellos conocían, querían pertenecer al otro completamente. Para Bella, la aún inexperta en tantos sentidos, Edward fue su primer amor, su primer beso, el hombre por el que suspiró por primera vez.

A la corta edad de trece años, ya sabía que lo amaba. Para él, no era la primera vez que tenía relaciones sexuales, pero era la primera vez que se entregaba por completo al amor… al amor de su existencia. Era la primera vez que ese hilillo de sensaciones, hilillo poderoso e irrompible, se adueñaba de cada célula de su cuerpo, y anudaba cada parte de su esencia con la de ella; esa chiquilla a la que amaría por siempre.

Las caricias, los roces… sus cuerpos cobraron vida. La blusa de Bella abandonó su lugar, y el torso de Edward fue descubierto casi al instante. Las manos de Bella recorrían fascinadas cada línea del suave pecho de su hombre, el dedo índice y pulgar de Edward alzaron el mentón de Bella, ella cerró suavemente los ojos y él depositó un beso suave en sus labios.

_**Pero escucha mi amor**__**,**__**  
**__**lo que mi corazón**__**  
**__**en un grito te quiere pedir:**__**  
**__**Dame una noche de amor,**__**  
**__**solo una noche los dos,**__**  
**__**y así guardar el dulce de tu boca.**__**  
**__**Dame una noche de amor.**__**  
**__**Que se detenga el reloj,**__**  
**__**que quiero ver por última vez**__**  
**__**el brillo de tu piel.**__**  
**_

—Decir, estoy enamorado —besó su ojo izquierdo, luego el derecho—, no me es suficiente… Abre los ojos y mírame —ordenó, y sus miradas se encontraron—. Uno, porque el enamoramiento es efímero y no encierra todo lo que siento por ti —besó su boca, y succionó tiernamente su labio inferior, para después morderlo delicadamente—. Dos, porque es tan común, que siento te blasfemaría si lo dijera. Y tres —las manos, que hasta ahora estaban pendientes de frotar su cintura y espalda, acunaron su rostro—, porque no solo "Te amo", Bella… "Te idolatro" —beso—. Te Venero —beso—, te convertiste en mi religión, en la única razón por la que vivo, eres lo único que me hace sentir vivo y completo. Lo único que me amarra a la vida —el corazón de Bella se sentía tan pequeño ante esas palabras, estaba muy segura del amor que profesaba hacia aquel hombre, pero algo en sus palabras le empequeñeció hasta su propio nombre.

Bella, aún recostada en el duro colchón, miró a la altura de Edward, que se había arrodillado ante ella, le quitó los zapatos y calcetines, y besó con dulzura sus pies pequeños y delicados. El resto de las ropas de ambos con delicadeza cayeron para encontrarse con el frío suelo. Descubrieron que no solo sus bocas hablaban, descubrieron que su amor trascendía mucho más allá de simples besos y de corazones latiendo a mil con cada roce; sus cuerpos se llamaban, se dejaron llevar por el inmenso amor que profesaba el uno por el otro.

Cada toque llameaba, sus labios siempre moviéndose a la par de sus corazones; la boca de Edward recorrió el cuerpo de Bella, lentamente, adorando cada centímetro de su piel. Su pulgar hizo suaves círculos en su vientre, pero ese dedo fue rápidamente reemplazado por su lengua, que jugó con su ombligo. Las caderas de Bella se alzaron instintivamente, demandando más. Raras, pero exquisitas sensaciones la recorrían, sintió que su intimidad se humedecía poco a poco, cada vello de su cuerpo se paralizaba al sentir el roce cálido de aquellos dedos que parecían flotar por su cuerpo.

El universo pareció detenerse cuando la delgada línea fue cruzada; un ardor que por un momento importó más que cualquier cosa, inundó la anatomía de Bella, cerró los ojos con fuerza y se tensó. Edward lo sintió, entró lentamente en ella, pero al ver esa reacción se detuvo. Se maldijo por hacerle hecho eso a su pequeña, no quería que sufriera ni el más mínimo dolor. Una lágrima, que al paladar de Edward le supo amarga, abandonó el cuerpo de Bella.

—Shh, shh, shh, mi nena, mi vida —la besó—. Corazón mío, mírame —ella abrió lentamente los ojos, con gran esfuerzo, tratando de reprimir los quejidos que querían salir disparados de su pecho—. Te amo… más que a mi propia vida —Bella sonrió, sonrió a pesar de que su intimidad ardía, y no precisamente de placer. Sonrió, porque a pesar del dolor, se dio cuanta en sus hermosos ojos, en su profunda mirada celestial, que la amada de verdad, que con él estaría segura. Además, lo deseaba, deseaba ser completamente suya, entregarle todo, hasta su vida, si eso fuera necesario. No importaba el dolor que tuviera que padecer, ahora su cuerpo también le pertenecía.

Con vaivenes lentos, Edward empezó a moverse dentro de su cuerpo; la preocupación y el miedo no lo abandonaban, pero cuando sintió bajo su piel cómo Bella empezaba a reaccionar y a relajarse, se tranquilizó. Gemidos pequeños salían del pecho de ella, su cuerpo había empezado a olvidar el dolor, y en el se ahondaba otro tipo de fuego, otro tipo de sentimiento.

Cosquillas recorrieron desde sus pies hasta llegar a la punta de su cabello, no pudo evitar moverse al compás de las caderas de Edward cuando otra ola mucho más intensa empezó a tener cabida en su vientre. Una ola que sabía, iba a ser abrasadora… y así fue. Juntos llegaron al paraíso, el mismo paraíso del que fueron desterrados cuando la tenue luz del alba se coló bajo la puerta.

_**Miente, dime que te quedarás.**__**  
**__**Voy a dejarme engañar,**__**  
**__**y que este sueño no tenga final.**__**  
**__**Cielo, quédate un poco más.**__**  
**__**¿No ves que estoy por llorar?**__**  
**__**Entrégame tu amor**__**  
**__**una vez más...**__**  
**__**Dame una noche de amor,**__**  
**__**solo una noche los dos,**__**  
**__**y así guardar el dulce de tu boca.**__**  
**__**Dame una noche de amor.**__**  
**__**Que se detenga el reloj,**__**  
**__**que quiero ver por última vez**__**  
**__**el brillo de tu piel.**_

Tu cuerpo, tu mente y mucho más tu corazón, pueden estar preparados para recibir a ese ser, a ese amor al cual le quieres pertenecer toda la vida… Pero nunca estás preparado para despedirte, para dejar atrás a aquel corazón que te complementa. Y cuando las circunstancias y el destino son los encargados de separarte del ser amado; no puedes hacer absolutamente nada.

El regreso a la realidad, el despedirse de Edward sin saber si algún día volverían a verse, fue silencioso, ninguno de los dos dijo nada, solo sus gritos mudos, sus súplicas porque eso fuera un mal sueño. No había nada que decir, solo había como vestigio dos corazones, dos almas totalmente destrozadas; eso era lo único que quedaba de prueba de un amor que nunca moriría.

Bella se vistió rápidamente, y se permitió mirar por última vez a su Edward. Se permitió memorizar cada parte de su rostro, siempre con el temor de que algún día lo olvidase, lo cual era imposible, pero ahí estaban los miedos. Su dedo se deslizó por aquellos labios tan rojos y perfectos, Edward cerró los ojos, tratando de despejar de su mente cualquier tipo de pensamiento que no fuera el cuerpo, la anatomía, el cabello, el olor, los besos, los ojos, el calor, el corazón de su Bella, el inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Mientras Bella delineaba el contorno de su rostro, depositó dos castos besos en cada uno de los parpados de Edward, que tenían un suave color lavanda; ese había sido desde siempre su color favorito, al menos desde que lo conoció, porque antes aseguraba que su color favorito era el violeta, pero Edward llegó a cambiar todo, hasta las más mínimas cosas. Dolorosamente se acercó y fundió sus labios con los de él, un beso sabor a despedida, sabor amargo, que cegaba el alma.

.

James despertó esa mañana con una fuerte jaqueca, recordaba vagamente lo que había hecho la noche anterior. Miró hacia un lado, y ahí estaba ella: su mujer, su esposa. Sonrió completamente dichoso, no porque la chiquilla que estaba recostada a su lado hecha un ovillo, le causara algún tipo de sentimiento aparte del sexual, sino porque por fin había conseguido lo que quería. Ya nadie tendría motivos para criticarlo, mucho menos su padre.

_Puto dolor_, punzadas inundaron nuevamente su cabeza, iban y venían. Ahora que recordaba, no había aprovechado al máximo su noche de bodas como lo planeó, pero a fin de cuentas la tendría por bastante tiempo. Mordió fuertemente su labio inferior, tan fuerte que una gota de sangre brotó de la herida, y saboreó esa exquisita gota con leve sabor a oxido.

Las curvas, que apenas se empezaban a formar en el cuerpo de Isabella, lo llamaban, aún con ropa puesta, era malditamente excitante verla, y pensó en que a ese cuerpo le faltaba desarrollarse, se volvería mucho más hermosa.

Pasó un dedo por la cintura de Bella; ella, que apenas había podido dormir, pues se había pasado toda la noche entre lágrimas que caían por sí solas, nada salía de su boca o pecho, ni siquiera sollozos, solo aquellas gotas saladas recorrían sus mejillas sin compasión, dio un respingo al sentir el gélido toque, se levantó como un resorte de la cama, llevándose consigo algunas de las sábanas que la cubrían.

—Hola, dulzura. Ven acá —demandó—. No te asustes —dijo James, al ver la reacción de Bella.

—Te agradecería que no me tocaras —respondió Bella, muy segura y con voz tajante, limpiando con su mano los restos de las lágrimas; su piel se sentía pegajosa. James no pudo reprimir la gran carcajada que se formó en su pecho, era tan ridícula, pobre niña tonta.

—Pues eso no va a ser posible, querida —esta última palabra la dijo con sorna. Mientras se levantaba y se acercaba, un leve mareo cruzó su cabeza, y se quedó un rato inmóvil hasta que se calmó. Siguió con su camino hacia Bella de forma provocadora, posesiva y demandante, con pasos que asemejaban a un cavernícola acorralando a su presa—. Anoche estaba… —respiró hondo, y cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente punzadas de dolor en su cabeza. Apretó el puente de su nariz —, indispuesto —abrió los ojos, y la miró fijamente—, pero eso no quiere decir que no te vaya a hacer cumplir con tus deberes maritales —sonrió—. Lo disfrutarás —susurró roncamente—. Te hace falta un buen hombre que arremeta salvajemente ese precioso coño virgen —sonrió—. Dolor mezclado con placer, te será jodidamente excitante —apretó duramente el mentón de Bella, agarre que las fuerzas de ella no pudieron zafar.

James pasó su lengua por todo el contorno de los labios de ella, dándole una lamida, convirtiéndose en un asqueroso beso. Al ver que no respondía, apretó las mejillas de ella en forma de gancho para abrirle la boca y profundizar el beso, luego la soltó con desprecio y cansancio, dio media vuelta y se metió a la ducha, dejando a Bella destrozada.

Las lágrimas se desbordaron nuevamente, no podía imaginarse con otro hombre; en su piel aún podía sentir el dulce aroma de Edward recorrerla, podía sentir la dulce sensación, la poderosa bomba que explotó en su vientre cuando llegó al culmen de su clímax cuando el dolor y ardor que sintió fue reemplazado momentos más tarde por el más puro placer. Tenía gravada en todas las células de su piel cada beso y cada roce; el contacto de la piel de James lo único que le produjo fue asco, repulsión, y sintió mucho temor al imaginarse lo que le podía hacer, y ella no podía hacer nada. Estaba maniatada, pues en algún momento, tal vez más temprano que tarde, tenía que cumplir, como él había dicho: con sus deberes maritales.

.

A partir de ese momento, la vida de Bella se volvió una completa tortura, seis malditos años habían pasado, años que simplemente quería borrar por completo de su memoria. Aún se preguntaba por qué le pasaba eso a ella, no sabía que puto karma estaba condenada a pagar, y lo peor, no sabía hasta cuándo.

Un dolor más a su vida, recordar lo que pasó con su pequeño Evan; había querido un millón de veces morir, el corazón se le hacía un puño, quería borrar tantas cosas de su pasado. A veces se sentía culpable por lo que pasó, cómo la culpó siempre el maldito de James. Aún recordaba, como escrito a fuego en su psique, lo que pasó ese día.

.

.

.

_Se quedó sola en casa con sus dos pequeños de cuatro años, en parte lo agradecía, porque no soportaba a James, sus maltratos, sus gritos, no soportaba que estuviera cerca de sus hijos, pero por otra parte maldijo por estar así. La labor de parto le empezó en la mañana; James le había dejado con llave hasta la puerta trasera, no tenía cómo pedir ni siquiera ayuda, no sabía quéhacer. Se quitó toda la ropa que llevaba encima, se dio un baño de agua caliente, intentando que el dolor aminorara._

—A_ún no, aún no es hora _—_le hablaba a la pequeña carne de su corazón que rogaba por salir de su vientre, pero aun así, las molestias continuaban._

_Se colocó una simple bata para estar más cómoda. Las horas pasaban, ya eran las 5.00 pm, los dolores aumentaban. Los niños jugaban en su cuarto, pero al escuchar los quejidos de su madre corrieron a ver lo que le sucedía; la encontraron en la cocina hirviendo agua._

— ¿_Qué pasa, mamita?, ¿qué te duele? _—_preguntó Julieth. Josué miraba con curiosidad._

—_Tu hermanito va a nacer _—_contestó, con una gran sonrisa, no quería que sus hijos notaran su nerviosismo._

—_Pero los bebés nacen en el hospital _—_esta vez, quien habló fue Josué._

—_Pues sí, bebé, pero no podemos salir, así que voy a tener a su hermanito aquí _—_otra punzada de dolor la hizo retorcerse, y un gemido salió de su boca_._ Su sonrisa no se le borró del rostro, no había por qué preocupar a los niños. Pasados unos segundos, el dolor cesó_—_. ¿Me ayudarán? _—_les preguntó._

—C_laro, mami _—_respondieron a coro. _

—_Vayan por toallas, muchas toallas, y llévenlas a mi cuarto _—los niños _corrieron a hacer lo que les mandaba. Otro dolor, ahora eran más constantes, y un gran charco de líquido amniótico se estrelló contra el suelo, ahora no cabía duda de que pronto nacería. _

_El agua por fin hirvió, y se apresuró a llegar como pudo, sosteniendo el agua en una mano y con la otra sosteniéndose de la pared para no perder el equilibrio, hasta la segunda planta de la casa, donde estaba su habitación. Ahí estaban Julieth y Josué, colocando las toallas encima de la cama, les sonrió._

—_Chicos, arrastren esa mesa hasta acá _—_casi ya no podía moverse, menos mal que la mesa era de rueditas y la pudieron arrastrar con facilidad_—._ Coloquen ahí las toallas, pero primero hagan a un lado las demás cosas _—ellos _obedecieron_—_. Juli, me olvidé de las tijeras, ve por ellas al estudio _—_la niña corrió_—._ No te vayas a lastimar, tráelas con cuidado _—_le gritó._

_Ahora los dolores eran más fuertes, la lluvia que caía afuera se convirtió rápidamente en tormenta; relampagueaba, y los truenos venían casi pisándole los talones. Los niños miraban lo que sucedía, sin entender por completo lo que pasaba. _

_El dolor empezó a ser casi constante; supo que ya era hora. Con dificultad, colocó una de las toallas bajo su cadera, abrió lo más que pudo sus piernas y pujó. Pujó como nunca lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando tuvo a los mellizos. Los niños como por instinto humedecieron una toalla, y la pasaban por la frente sudorosa de su madre; ella intentaba sonreír para no asustarlos. El bebé poco a poco salió, hasta que quedó por completo fuera del cuerpo de Bella, sus hijos miraban todo maravillados._

—P_ásame esos cordones de ahí y las tijeras _—pidió a Josué, y él _la obedeció en silencio. Hizo dos amarres y cortó con cuidado el cordón umbilical en el centro de ambos, tomó la toalla y lo limpió con delicadeza, pues estaba lleno de sangre, sonrió, y lo dejó a un lado de su cama. _

_Otras terribles contracciones llenaron su cuerpo, y supo que venía lo peor; la placenta tenía que salir. Como pudo, haló del cordón umbilical para ayudar un poco a la salida de esta; dolió aún más que tener al pequeño bebé. Logró deshacerse como pudo de la placenta y de los coágulos de sangre, y los colocó en un pequeño recipiente encima de la mesilla. Después de dar un respiro, trató de sentarse con dificultad en la cama, todo el lecho estaba cubierto de sangre, _—_después tendría un gran trabajo por hacer_—_, pero por ahora solo necesitaba el agua caliente para limpiar a su niño, y lo hizo con adoración._

—E_s muy feíto. _

—_Está morado _—_dijo Julieth, y Bella rio._

—_Sí, después se pondrá más bonito y tomará color_—_los alentó. Los niños sonrieron, estaban tan absortos en la labor, que no se dieron cuenta en qué momento James había llegado a su lado._

—_Maldita perra, sucia _—_gritó, los niños se sobresaltaron_—_. Mira como ensuciaste todo, y ya vi el desastre en la cocina, también. Cerda de mierda _—_Bella que trataba de no prestar atención, aún estaba con la labor de limpiar a su bebé_—_. Ah, vaya, ya nació el pendejito _—_dijo con desdén_—._ Tráelo para acá _—_bruscamente, se lo arrebató de los brazos. Bella quiso apartarlo, pero no pudo hacer nada. El bebé empezó a llorar_—_. Cállate, estúpido _—_le gritó, pero el niño lloraba aún más_—_. ¿Por qué lo bañas con agua caliente? Mira que lo vas a hacer un maricón de mierda, mi hijo no tiene que ser una niñita _—_lo deshizo del abrigo de la toalla, y lo tomó por los pies__—. ¡__Los hombres no lloran!__—__le gritó, para después darle una palmada en la pequeña colita, y él bebé, como si fuera posible, lloró todavía más fuerte, que hasta parecía que los pulmones se le iban a salir. _

— _¡D__ámelo! _—_gritó Bella, tratando de pararse y arrebatarle al niño; los ojos de James se volvieron negros de furia_—_. ¿A dónde vas? _—_chilló desesperada_—_, ¡devuélvemelo! _—_su vano intento de tomar a su hijo, se quedó en eso… intento. _

—_Ay, Isabella, voy a hacer que este mocoso de porra sea un hombre _—_y con el niño aún tomado de los piecitos, salió. Como pudo, haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse en pie, Bella logró seguirlo. Le dolía… le dolía todo, pero no podía permitir que le hiciera nada a su hijo, tenía que salvarlo, gritaba que se lo devolviera, pero James parecía sordo. Josué y Julieth estaban con lágrimas en los ojos, mirando espantados la escena. James salió por la puerta a la fría lluvia de invierno de New York, con la rabia explícita en su cara. El agua helaba hasta los huesos, al parecer en poco tiempo nevaría; fue hasta la fuete del jardín, que estaba rebosante de agua de lluvia, y sin dar crédito a lo que los ojos de Bella veían, James metió al bebé de lleno en el agua, ahogando así sus llantos._

_Bella gritó de total espanto, la sangre abandonó su cuerpo por unos momentos, dejándola más pálida de lo que era. James estaba como loco, pues dejó al bebé flotando en el agua. Como pudo, Bella corrió para sacar a su hijo, lo acunó en sus brazos, y con su boca trató de succionar cualquier vestigio de agua que hubiera entrado en sus pulmones, mientras frotaba con sus manos el pequeño cuerpo desnudo. El niño reaccionó. _

_James aún no despertaba de su locura, se reía como poseso; sus risas se mezclaban con el llanto quejumbroso del pequeño, que al parecer, no podía respirar, el pechito se le hundía demasiado cuando trataba de inhalar. Bella aprovechó la oportunidad de descuido para correr hacia la salida._

—N_iños, vamos _—_gritó a los pequeños que estaban en shock presenciando la escena, Entendiendo poco, y nada de lo que pasaba, corrieron tras ella, y tomaron un taxi directo al hospital. Gracias al cielo, el taxista tenía un abrigo, el cual se lo facilitó para cubrir al bebé, No se dio cuenta en qué momento habían empezado a temblar ella y los niños, pues estaban totalmente empapados._

—S_áquense esas ropas mojadas _—_ordeno_—._ Señor, por favor, la calefacción _—_chilló. Arropó con devoción a su pequeñito, y con su aliento trató de darle calor en su cabecita. El bebé estaba totalmente azul, sus labiecitos negros, y ella temió lo peor._

_Las lágrimas no dejaban de caer, tomó sus manos y piecitos que estaban helados, y se dio cuenta de que las uñas también las tenía negras. Empezó a besarlos, para hacerlo entrar en calor, pero nada parecía ser suficiente. No sabía si eran las lágrimas, o qué era lo que le pasaba, pero su vista se fue volviendo borrosa; hacía un esfuerzo sobrehumano por mantenerse despierta. Por fin llegaron al hospital, y con dificultad bajó del auto, para después entregarle al niño a una enfermera que los recibió._

—_Mami, tienes sangre _—g_ritó asustado, Josué, Bella apenas pudo mirar a su hijo, antes de desvanecerse._

Un año entero luchó por la custodia de sus hijos, además de interponer una fuerte demanda en contra de su esposo, pero, por supuesto, al final el dinero de James lo pudo todo; se hizo la victima ante los jurados, estaba más que claro que fuertes cantidades de dinero se movieron bajo la mesa. Su nombre quedó limpio, mientras que el de Isabella Swan quedó en el caño. Eso no le importaba, pero que además ganara la custodia de los niños, no podía soportarlo. Mil cosas pasaban por su mente, imaginando lo que les podía pasar, sus tres niños en manos de un ogro, mientras ella por órdenes del Juez no podía acercarse a menos de un kilómetro a la redonda.

Oró día y noche porque ellos estuvieran bien, y oró aún más por su pequeño bebé. Los primeros días de la hospitalización, en los que ella también lo estuvo debido a una fuerte hemorragia e infección en el útero, logró algunas veces burlar la seguridad y visitarlo en su pequeña incubadora, donde estaba como un angelito, dormido boca abajo, lleno de cables en los brazos, en el pecho, un cablecito que lo conectaba a un aparato controlador del ritmo cardiaco, y un aparato de respiración que le cubría totalmente la boca. Solo vestía un pequeño pañal y un gorrito. Ella se preguntaba si no tendría frio; esas paredes transparentes que lo cubrían parecían tan frías. Quiso cubrirlo con sus brazos, envolverlo con su cuerpo, darle su propio calor, abrigarlo con su amor. Su pequeño Evan… su pequeño guerrero, que tomó con sus manitas cada trozo de vida que le era entregado. Bella hubiera dado su vida propia de haber sido necesario.

.

Edward hubiera preferido morir en el mismo instante en que ella se fue, su vida nunca volvió a ser la misma, a pesar de que la suerte le sonrió, su corazón guardaba un hondo dolor. En esos seis años, nunca pudo olvidar a su pequeña Bella, lo comprobó aquella noche cuando la vio por última vez después de cuatro años, en aquella fiesta en la que fue contratado para amenizar a los invitados.

_._

_._

_._

_Su corazón volvió a latir, y aunque ella aún no lo había visto, él se deleitaba con su presencia. Se había puesto todavía más hermosa: en sus ojos había un brillo casi mágico y sus mejillas sonrosadas la hacían ver adorable. Estaba sentada en una de las mesas, con la vista fija en un vaso de agua, cuando el hombre que se proclamó su marido llegó con dos hombres más. Notó el desagrado en la cara de ella, casi imperceptible, pero él la conocía muy bien como para saber que no le agradaban nada esos tipos, y tampoco estar ah., James la tomó bruscamente del brazo para ponerla en pie; quiso matar al imbécil por tratarla así. _

—_Edward, es hora de subir al escenario _—_anunció Emmett, el guitarrista de la banda. Sí, Edward ahora era un cantante; no era famoso, de salir en televisión o en periódicos, pero sí era conocido por la gente, a sabiendas de que era un gran cantante. _

—_Ya voy _—_respondió._

—A_púrate, que Jasper está con los nervios de punta, ya lo conoces._

—_Sí, Emm, dame diez segundos _—pidió.

_Uno de los tipos que tapaba su vista, cambió su posición, y Edward pudo observarla mejor: un bulto se formaba en las caderas de ella. Sonrió. Cómo deseaba que ese bebé fuera suyo, suspiró. Deseaba tener un hijo de ella, su Bella._

_Subió al escenario, para encontrarse con la imagen de Bella recostada sobre la silla, acunando su vientre, y la mirada perdida en el infinito._

—_Buenas noches _—_su voz resonó en el gran salón. Sus miradas rápidamente se conectaron, en el rostro de Bella se dibujó una hermosa sonrisa, que a Edward le quitó el aliento. Le sonrió, también_—._ La siguiente canción se la dedico al amor de mi vida _—_dijo, mirándola directamente a los ojos. Ella sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. Edward dio una señal a los músicos._

_**No quiero estar sin ti.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí me sobra el aire.**__**  
**__**No quiero estar así**__**.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás la gente se hace nadie**__**.**__**Si tú no estás aquí no sé**__**,**__**  
**__**Qué diablos hago amándote.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí sabrás**__**,**__**  
**__**Que Dios no va a entender por qué te vas**__**.**_

_Cerró los ojos, permitiendo que las notas recorrieran su cuerpo, sacando todos los sentimientos guardados durante tanto tiempo, en aquella canción._

_**No quiero estar sin ti**__**.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí, me falta el sueño.**__**  
**__**No quiero andar así**__**,**__**  
**__**Latiendo un corazón de amor sin dueño.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí, no sé...**__**  
**__**Derramaré mis sueños si algún día no te tengo**__**.**__**  
**__**Lo más grande se hará lo más pequeño,**__**  
**__**Pasearé en un cielo sin estrellas esta vez,**__**  
**__**Tratando de entender quién hizo un infierno el paraíso**__**.**_

_**No te vayas nunca porque,**__**  
**__**No puedo estar sin ti.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí me quema el aire**__**.**__**  
**__**Si tú no estás aquí no sé...**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí.**_

_Se le quebró la voz al final, dos lágrimas silenciosas resbalaron por sus mejillas, las cuales limpió rápidamente y sonrió hacia el público que se desbordaba en aplausos; pero él solo tenía ojos para una persona, la misma que ahora se había parado de su asiento, dirigiéndose, por lo que pudo adivinar, a los baños. Edward se disculpó con el público, dejando a los músicos entonando una canción instrumental. _

_Se apresuró a buscarla, miraba por todas partes, pero nada. Golpeó las puertas del baño, pero nadie respondió. Rendido, se dispuso a irse, cuando del baño de damas escuchó suaves lamentos, sollozos que conocía muy bien; abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una Bella hecha un ovillo en el piso, acunando su vientre, Cerró la puerta tras de sí, asegurándose de poner el pestillo, y se acercó a ella para acunarla en su pecho._

—_Edward, debimos escaparnos esa noche, soy una tonta. ¿Por qué no se me ocurrió?_

—_No, Bella, hiciste lo correcto. Mírate _—_le limpió las mejillas, su boca quemaba con la palabra "correcto" _—_. Vas a tener un bebé, eres feliz _—_lloró. Cuando estaba a punto de replicar, la puerta empezó a sonar con duros golpes._

—_Bella, ¿qué pasa?, ¡sal de ahí, ahora! _—_gritó James, que había ido a buscar a su mujer para presentarla a unos socios, y la muy estúpida simplemente se había ido, teniendo que dejar a los putos japoneses solos en la recepción. Si no fuera porque amarrado a ellos, venia un enorme contrato, hace rato los hubiera mandado a freír espárragos, eran simplemente insoportables._

—_Edward, escóndete, no nos puede ver juntos _—_susurró, y el corazón de Edward se partió al escuchar eso. Bella tomó el rostro de Edward entre sus manos, y lo besó. En ese beso, el alma le volvió al cuerpo_—._ Te amo… mi niño. _

—T_ambién te amo, vida mía _—_respondió, antes de esconderse en una de las cabinas de los baños. Y solo escuchó la discusión._

—_Bella, qué diablos haces ¿no te dije que no te movieras de donde te dejé? ¿Por qué te encerraste? ¡¿Y por qué jodida mierda me desobedeces?! Sabes que odio que lo hagas, y sabes muy bien cómo te va cuando osas llevarme la contraria _—_la amenazó con un dedo._

—_Estaba en el baño y necesitaba privacidad._

—V_e ahora mismo al salón, quiero presentarte a unos socios _—_demandó. Bella, sin rechistar se dirigió a donde estaba la mesa, siempre pendiente de que James la siguiera y no hubiera sospechado nada._

—_Bien _—dijo Edward, de nuevo sobre el escenario—._ La siguiente canción es muy especial _—_ sonrió ante los presentes, pero su sonrisa iba dirigida solo a una persona, que en ese momento estaba con la cabeza gacha, tratando de disimular. Estaba contento de volver a ver a su niña… _

_El acordeón le dio pie._

_**Un verso bien sutil y dirigido, delicado y**__**  
**__**sensitivo, quisiera componer yo.**__**Le ruego mi señora que comprenda, que no**__**sé si usted se ofenda, pero es mi**__**  
**__**declaración.**__**Comprenda que el amor no tiene redes, no hay**__**nada que lo pueda detener.**__**Y si usted es la mujer que**__**me conmueve, respeto**__**al dueño que tiene, pero se lo digo a**__**usted.**__**Para cantar entonces una canción, y que en**__**plena reunión, usted me esté**__**  
**__**entendiendo.**_

_En su voz se denotaba la pasión con la que cantaba cada frase; solo dos personas en ese salón sabían el significado de cada palabra y el ruego implícito en cada una._

_**Y el mensaje que allí mandé yo, se**__**  
**__**quede entre los dos, aunque miles estén**__**  
**__**oyendo.**__**Para no herir su sensibilidad,**__**si ante la sociedad**__**usted tiene su dueño.**__**Y sabiendo que me entiende ya, la cordura**__**  
**__**guardar hasta cuando sea bueno.**__**Y cuando la quiera saludar, uso una clave que**__**los dos sabemos.**__**Con su segundo nombre puedo hacerlo,**__**  
**__**quizás diciendo el color de su pelo, no**__**  
**__**importa que muchas puedan tenerlo.**__**Para que se rían cuando usted se**__**  
**__**esté riendo, y si es caso de acuerdo nos**__**  
**__**ponemos.**_

_Bella se permitió sonreír ante lo que le cantaba, le alegraba que nadie estuviera tan pendiente de la canción, ni de las miradas que Edward le estaba dando. Agradeció que James solo hablara con sus socios y tampoco le prestara atención._

_**Señora ya sabrá que no es deshonra,**__**  
**__**ni pecado hacerle sombra, a quien no se tiene**__**amor.**__**Pero guardemos siempre los preceptos, y que el**__**mundo ignore esto, es deber para los dos.**__**Y aunque me esté muriendo por tenerla, y**__**  
**__**su actitud me dé la aceptación.**__**No olvide que hay un hijo ya**__**  
**__**en su senda, que no**__**  
**__**merece una afrenta, ni mala reputación.**__**La verdad es que a mí celos me dan,**__**  
**__**cuando la veo llegar con su señor marido.**__**Y sé bien que con él está**__**  
**__**allá, por prejuicio social, queriendo**__**  
**__**estar conmigo.**__**Sabe Dios que si peco es quizá, por**__**  
**__**querer sin pensar un amor tan divino.**__**Y por eso él considerará.**_

_**Si es**__**malo entonces hará, cambiarnos de camino.**_

_Suspiró, mirando a sus manos que jugaban con el envoltorio de un dulce. Por momentos se permitía conectar con la mirada de Edward, era en esos momentos en los cuales su mundo era perfecto. El mundo en el alma de Edward era el paraíso._

_**Y si yo la quiero saludar, digo su nombre y**__**  
**__**menciono otro pueblo, o en una fiesta que nos**__**encontremos, entono la canción que ya**__**sabemos, para que se rían cuando usted se**__**esté riendo, y si es caso de acuerdo nos**__**  
**__**ponemos.**_

_No daba crédito a lo que acababa de escuchar, Edward le estaba proponiendo muy sutilmente ¿que fuera su amante?, y es que, ganas no le faltaban de aceptar. _

_Sentirse nuevamente entre sus fuertes brazos, llenarse de esa sensación exquisita de seguridad que la ahondaba solo cuando escuchaba su corazón, o a sus fosas nasales llegaba su exquisito aliento. Volverlo a encontrar fue mágico, pero le temía tanto a James, que si se enteraba, de seguro la mataría, y de quedar viva, de seguro le quitaría a sus hijos, pues él sabía perfectamente que ese era su punto débil, y ella no podía dejar en manos de ese hombre a sus pequeños. _

_La fiesta llegó a su fin, terminando así con la pequeña llama de esperanza que se prendió en sus corazones al momento de juntar sus labios. _

.

.

.

Tenía que ser rápida si quería que su plan saliera bien, por lo que pudo observar en sus días de espía, Jane, la niñera, se dormía media hora después que los niños, y ya había pasado media hora más. Miró a los dos lados de la carretera, no venía ningún carro, la noche la ayudaba. Pasó la calle como sombra, tecleó la clave de seguridad, rogando al cielo que el maldito no la hubiera cambiado. _¡Bingo!_, sonrió; no tenía tiempo de más celebraciones. Con cuidado atravesó el jardín, toda la casa estaba a oscuras, a buena hora James había salido de viaje.

Se fue por la puerta de la cocina, y subió sigilosamente al cuarto de sus hijos, se veían tan hermosos dormidos, con sus manitas bajo sus caras; parecían unos angelitos, y su pequeñito querubín, de dos añitos ya, plácidamente dormido en su cuna.

No pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran por su rostro, la felicidad de volverlos a ver era tan grande; la boquita de su Evan formaba una perfecta O, no había visto al pequeño desde que la restricción, ya hacía un año. Pasó su dedo índice por la pequeña naricilla de su chiquitín, había crecido tanto. Fue hasta las camitas de sus mellizos de seis añitos, estaban gigantes, pero para ella siempre serían sus bebés; sonrió para sí, se sentía tan orgullosa de tener unos hijos como ellos, solo se lamentaba de que tuvieran una madre como ella: tan tonta, que no supo cómo luchar, cómo defenderlos y protegerlos por siempre.

A veces deseaba hacerlos de nuevo pequeñitos, para meterlos de nuevo en su pancita y así estarían cien por ciento seguros y con ella; pero ahora los tendría con ella, y los protegería costara lo que costara. Pasó también sus dedos por la mejilla de ambos, logrando que se despertaran.

—Mamita, mamita —gritaron contentos al ver a su madre, sabían que no los había abandonado, no tenían conciencia del tiempo, pero sabían que había pasado mucho.

—Shhhhhh —dijo Bella, colocando un dedo sobre sus bocas mientras sonreía, indicándoles que no hicieran ruido. Eran tan obedientes, porque al instante se callaron.

Josué habló en susurros.

—Mami, ¿verdad que tú si nos quieres?

— ¿Por qué me preguntas eso, bebé?, claro que los quiero.

—Papá dijo que eras una perra y que no nos querías —habló Julieth—. ¿Verdad que tú no eres una animala? —no podía creer que le hubiera dicho eso a los niños, pero, ¿qué se podía esperar de James?

—No, nena, pero ahora, shhhhh, olviden eso —volvió a callarlos con dulzura, no poda hacer esto más difícil para ellos.

— ¿Vienes por nosotros?

— ¿Nos llevarás contigo? Papi no nos quiere, nos golpea —dijo Julieth, en un puchero.

—Y cuando Evan llora por las noches, viene furioso y le grita. Él no entiende que si le grita llora aún más —renegó Josué, con el ceño muy fruncido.

—Pero ya le dijimos a Evan que no llore —dijo Julieth, orgullosa—. Es muy inteligente porque ya no lo hace, ¡nos entiende, mami! —sonrió dichosa.

La furia entró en su pecho, ¡¿cómo pudo?! Sus niños, sus bebés, pero no tenía tiempo de enfurecerse; tenía que hacerlo rápido antes de que algo sucediera, hasta ahora había contado con suerte.

—Sí, pero tenemos que irnos en silencio —ellos la miraban confusos—. ¿Vamos a jugar, vale? El que haga ruido, pierde —ellos aplaudieron felices con sus pequeñas manos—. Shhhh —se callaron al momento, y pequeñas risillas salieron de sus labios—. Una de las reglas más importantes es esa, no hacer ruido, la segunda es que me obedezcan en todo, como en "el Rey manda" —asintieron, felices. Ruidos se escucharon fuera de la habitación, los nervios de Bella afloraron—. Otra de las reglas es que solo jugamos ustedes y yo, así que nadie puede enterarse —volvieron a asentir—. El Rey manda, que se hagan los dormidos, hasta que vuelva en un ratito —se acostaron rápidamente siguiendo el juego. Bella se apresuró a meterse en el baño de la recamara, sintió abrirse la puerta, pasos sordos dentro, después de un rato, otro golpe sordo al cerrarse… después, nada. Salió con cuidado, entornó los ojos para poder mirar a través de la oscuridad, se acercó a los pequeños y los removió.

— ¿Cómo estuvimos, mami? —Julieth preguntó, bajito.

—Muy bien, cariño, ahora, El rey manda, que en completo silencio se coloquen sus abrigos y sus zapatos —felices fueron por sus abrigos, mientras Bella tomaba una de las mantas de Evan para abrigarlo, lo levantó, con cuidado de no despertarlo, él se removió un poco, pero al sentirse cómodo siguió durmiendo. Cuando lo tenía en brazos, aspiró el suave aroma que de su pequeño cuerpecito salía, lo arrulló con ternura, sus pequeños parpados con un leve color café. Miró a sus dos niños, ya anudándose los cordones—. Ahora vamos a esperar un ratito —besó sus frentes, y esperó un tiempo que le pareció prudente—. Recuerden, no podemos hacer ruido, les daré un premio a los dos si cumplen con esa única regla —sonrieron, pasó el peso del bebé a una sola mano; estaba pesado, pero eso no le importó en ese momento, no supo de dónde sacó fuerzas. Abrió la puerta con sigilo, mirando para todas partes, aún todo estaba en penumbras—. El Rey manda, que no se despeguen ni por un momento de mí y me sigan —les susurró al oído. Se agarraron fuertemente de la chaqueta de Bella y siguieron sus pasos, bajaron las escaleras, y los condujo a la salida. Cuando iban a salir por la puerta de entrada que daba a la calle, el gran portón empezó a subir—. Mierda —James no tenía que llegar, y menos ahora. Miró para todos lados, y corrió a esconderse detrás de la casa.

Qué irónica era la vida, le habían dado a sus hijos a semejante animal, y ella que solo quería amar y salvar a los pequeños pedacitos de carne suyos, tenía que meterse como una vil ladrona; rogó porque James entrara rápido. Giró la llave de la entrada principal a la casa; ¡estaba salvada!, respiró tranquila.

—Ahhhhhh —chilló su hija, tapándose inmediatamente la boca.

—Ja-ja, perdiste —se burló Josué. Bella les hizo una señal con su dedo índice sobre sus labios para que guardaran silencio, y la sangre escapó de su cuerpo al darse cuenta que James había escuchado el grito, y se dirigía hacia ellos.

— ¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó James. Bella, como pudo los tomó de las manos y los arrastró para rodear la casa; con suerte no los vio, y después escuchó el fuerte portazo de la puerta de la casa al cerrarse.

—Perdón, mami, pero Josué me pisó.

—No fue mi culpa.

—Bueno, silencio, ahora caminen y no hagan ruido —con dificultad, abrió la puerta de entrada y logró salir—. Ahora, corran, El rey manda que no paren de correr hasta que mami les diga, siempre detrás de mi —los niños corrieron junto a ella. Bella, con el niño entre sus brazos, no supo cómo pudo correr tanto, él bebé se empezó a remover a causa del ajetreo.

—Sh-sh-sh, bebé, todo está bien —pero Evan empezó a llorar—. No, chiquito, no llores, mamá te protegerá —los subió al carro como pudo—. Abróchense los cinturones —ordenó—. Ya, ya pequeño —consoló a su Evan, mientras se subía al asiento del copiloto. El bebé, que abrió sus ojitos después de calmarse un poco gracias a los dulces arrullos de Bella, la miró, y no pudo evitar sonreír; ella también le sonrió a su pequeñín—. Así está mejor.

—Bella, me tenías en ascuas, ¿que pasó?

—No hay momento para explicaciones, Alice, arranca ahora mismo —dijo atropelladamente, y ella no hizo más preguntas, y arrancó el carro.

Ambas mujeres se las ingeniaron para llevar a los tres niños, que se habían quedado plácidamente dormidos, hasta el quinto piso del enorme edificio, donde se encontraba el hermoso apartamento de Alice.

—Ahora mismo me vas a contar, Bella, qué fue lo que pasó en esa casa, no sabía cómo decirte que el tipo ya estaba llegando —la empezó a interrogar Alice, su abogada en el caso de la custodia de sus hijos y el divorcio, se habían convertido en grandes amigas, después de que el estado le asignara a ella como su abogada cuando fue ante las autoridades a denunciar el caso.

—Ay, Alice, no sé cómo saqué fuerzas —le detalló todo lo que aconteció dentro de la casa, Alice estaba mordiéndose las uñas con cada cosa que contaba, cuando terminó, se lanzó a sus brazos en busca de apoyo.

—Bella, me alegra que todo haya salido bien —le acariciaba el cabello—. Sé que esto va en contra de mi ética profesional, pero no podíamos permitir que estos angelitos pasaran un día más en esa casa.

—Lo sé, gracias de verdad, Alice, si no hubiera sido por tu ayuda, no habría podido lograrlo.

—No tienes nada que agradecer —suspiró—. Bella, me frustré tanto cuando el caso se fue a favor de James, todo estaba en nuestras manos, las pruebas estaban a tu favor, en el último momento todo cambio —Bella se separó un poco de ella limpiándose las lágrimas, para después tomar entre las suyas las manos de Alice.

—No te preocupes Al, hiciste todo lo que estuvo en tus manos, y hasta más, soy testigo de eso. Pero ya sabes que el maldito dinero… —las palabras se le trabaron en la garganta.

—Ya, Bells, no llores —le tendió un pañuelo—. Ya tienes a tus hijos sanos y salvos contigo, piensa en eso.

—Lo sé, pero tengo temor de que me encuentre y me los quite de nuevo, aparte, ahora no sé qué hacer, ni para dónde irme, estoy sola, perdí total contacto con mis padres cuando me casé con James, y no es que quiera irme con ellos por cómo me entregaron a ese tipo.

—No te preocupes por eso, Bella, te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, este departamento es bastante grande como para los cinco —sonrió.

—No puedo abusar de tu confianza, Alice, además, tu prometido, ¿qué va a decir él cuándo venga?

—Nada, Jasper no dirá nada, el estará encantado de que te ayude, así que ven acá, y ya no llores —la atrajo hacia su pecho, abrazándola—. Él está siempre de viaje, Bella, ya vez que con el grupo tienen que viajar a las ciudades donde los contraten.

Bella, aunque estaba más tranquila, no podía negar que tenía también algo de temor, James tenía muchos contactos y podría dar con ella, además, no podía abusar de la confianza de Alice, tenía que buscar alguna forma de ganarse la vida.

.

.

.

—Edward, regresamos hoy mismo a New York, tenemos una presentación mañana por la mañana —le informó Jasper, que además de su manager, era su mejor amigo.

Siempre estuvo con él desde que lo conoció en Forks, cuando con su familia, estaban en el pueblo de vacaciones; en los peores momentos, en los mejores, si es que así se les podría denominar después de que quedó sin su corazón, pero él le enseñó que tenía que seguir y vivir por ella, por él, así fue como entre los dos armaron su proyecto. Jazz, al darse cuenta del enorme potencial de Edward, tuvo el más grande presentimiento de que su amigo sería grande, y así fue. Nunca les gustó el mundo de los medios de comunicación, "la fama es efímera", era su pequeño lema, así que, en vez de eso, lograron algo mucho mejor: reconocimiento, sin necesidad de la televisión o revistas, aunque sus canciones se escuchaban muy a menudo en la radio.

—Está bien, pero, me dejas darme una ducha en tu casa, sabes que en la mía el agua se esfumó — "maldito racionamiento", se dijo, pero en fin, todo era por cuidar el medio ambiente.

—Claro que sí, sabes que mi casa es tu casa, y a Alice no le molestará —le dio dos palmadas en la espalda.

—Gracias, hermano.

El viaje hasta New york fue un poco pesado, pero todo salió bien, llegaron a eso de las once de la noche.

—Bien, Edward, entra al baño del primer cuarto de invitados, ya sabes cual —le dijo Jasper, apenas entraron—.Y si quieres puedes quedarte, también. Además, mañana tenemos que salir temprano —Edward le sonrió y asintió.

Se dirigió hacia donde le indicó, estaba totalmente rendido, no era la primera vez que se quedaba en casa de su amigo, así que no le vio problema. Nada más al entrar, sin siquiera encender la luz, se dirigió al baño, en donde sintió una fuerte esencia a… ¿lilas? ¿fresias? ¿Jazmín? Esa mezcla de olores que tanto le recordaban a… No quiso pensar en su nombre, le dolía tanto aún su perdida.

Con ese pensamiento, se desnudó y se metió bajo el agua caliente, que poco a poco empezó a relajar sus endurecidos músculos; había sido una larga gira de presentaciones, no era de extrañar que su cuerpo lo resintiera tanto. Salió y tomó su maleta, la cual había dejado justo en la entrada de la habitación, y la colocó al pie de la cama.

— ¡Auch! —chilló una voz, lo que hizo que Edward se asustara—. ¿Qué demonios…? —seguía refunfuñando, cuando la luz se encendió, la luz de la lámpara que ella había encendido, y él al fin pudo ver de quién se trataba.

—Bella —dijo sorprendido.

— ¿Edward? —Bella estaba con los ojos entornados, debido al sueño. El gran golpe en sus piernas de algo pesado colocándose sobre ellas, logró despertarla, y en parte lo agradeció porque lo que estaba soñando no era para nada agradable: James los encontraba, y antes de que pudiera hacer algo por los niños, la mataba; aunque ahora mismo no sabía si estaba despierta o dormida, muerta o viva, sintió que su corazón volvía a latir en el mismo instante en el que miró sus ojos y la hermosa sonrisa ladina que se formó en sus labios, junto con ese singular brillo en su mirada.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, entre confundido y dichoso, estaba tan hermosa como siempre la recordó y permaneció en su corazón y memoria: su cabello revuelto que le enmarcaba tan perfectamente el rostro pequeño y alargado, su nariz respingada y sus ojos soñadores, aunque la tristeza se reflejaba en ellos, pero fue reemplazada rápidamente por alegría pura al verlo.

—Pues, ¿Tú qué haces aquí? —contratacó Bella.

—Mi mejor amigo vive aquí…

—Mi mejor amiga vive aquí… —rieron. Bella bajó un momento la vista, sin saber cómo reaccionar o qué hacer ante esto—. ¡Oh, por Dios, Edward, tápate! —se volteó ella, cubriéndose los ojos en al mismo tiempo, y sonrojándose; era tan perfecto como lo recordaba, cada línea de su cuerpo, su perfecto abdomen, su gran… alejó esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Edward la miró confuso, no sabía a qué se refería, pero cuando bajó su vista, cayó en cuenta que estaba desnudo y se apresuró a colocarse un pantalón de pijama que sacó de su maleta mientras hablaba.

—Perdón, corazón, pero no caí en cuenta de…

— ¿Qué me dijiste? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Que no me di cuenta de que estaba… así —se sonrojó.

—No, no, antes.

— ¿Perdón? En serio, Bella. Perdóname, no que…

—Shhhh —lo calló inmediatamente, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, mientras se arrodillaba sobre la cama frente a él. En el acto, las mantas se resbalaron por su cuerpo, dejando a la vista de Edward las hermosas piernas de Bella bajo el pequeño camisón violeta de algodón que llevaba puesto—. Me dijiste corazón —el alma le volvió al cuerpo cuando escuchó esa simple, pero poderosa palabra. Suspiró profundamente, se sentía tan plena, ahora sentía que estaba en el sitio correcto; se sentía completa. A su mente vinieron sin proponérselo todos los recuerdos; una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos.

—Perdón, perdón, Bella. Pero es que, no sé si es la costumbre, ha pasado tanto tiempo, que no creo que sea eso, pero… Ay, Bella, no sé cómo decirte que…

—Te amo, te extraño, no te he podido olvidar, te necesito —completó, Bella, mientras lo miraba directamente a los ojos y pasaba un dedo por el contorno de sus labios. Suspiraron al mismo tiempo.

—Sí, Bella, eso mismo. Aún te amo, cielo. Seis años, siete, ocho, nueve, cien, diez mil, no van a hacer que me olvide ni un segundo de ti; de tu mirada, de tu boca, de tu cuerpo, de tu corazón latiendo frenéticamente cuando te beso, de cómo me siento a tu lado, de cómo me completas, de cómo respiro de ti, de cómo eres: mi alma, mi corazón, mi todo —Bella colocó las manos en el pecho desnudo de Edward, delineó cada parte de este, cada una de sus tetillas; en las cuales hizo suaves círculos, y una espiral hasta llegar a su abdomen, donde jugó con su ombligo. Edward no hizo más que cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de la sensación, rogando al mismísimo cielo que eso fuera real y no estuviera soñando, como tantas veces lo hizo, y al despertar todo era peor.

Bella se acercó con suavidad hasta que sus senos toparon con el pecho de Edward, pasó los labios por su cuello, dejando un beso, y botando una gran cantidad de aire sobre este, lo que para Edward fue la sensación más placentera, y no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño gruñido de satisfacción.

Bella siguió con su cardenal de besos, paseó por su mandíbula, llegó a su boca, donde encontró lo que tanto buscaba: el dulce néctar, la poderosa pócima que le daba vida eterna. Sus manos no podían dejar de moverse sobre el pecho duro y bien formado de su Edward, y él tampoco pudo evitar que sus manos viajaran hasta la cintura de su hermosa Bella.

—Te amo —susurró sobre sus labios. Los dos por fin habían encontrado lo que les fue arrebatado, lo que por tanto tiempo y por caminos distintos viajaron para encontrar nuevamente a su alma.

Bella metió las manos por el delgado pantalón, para sentir en sus dedos la piel más suave de Edward. Él, por su parte, delicadamente subió las manos, vagando por las piernas, la cadera, y la cintura de Bella, hasta llegar a sus pechos; donde dejó suaves caricias. Abandonando un momento sus labios, le quitó la bata, pasándola por su cabeza, bes su cuello, sus hombros, para después abarcar con su boca el pezón derecho y luego el izquierdo´.

—Extrañé el sabor de tu cuerpo —gruñó—. Extrañé el sabor de tus besos —dijo esto mientras de nuevo posaba sus labios sobre los de ella, para fundirlos en un beso.

—Extrañé tu pelo, extrañé cómo mis dedos se entierran tan perfectamente en el. Extrañé tu lengua, tu saliva sobre mi cuello, mis pechos, mi piernas, mi cuerpo entero. Extrañé el sonido de tus suaves gruñidos de excitación, el suave, pero potente latido de tu corazón —jadearon, al sentir como las caricias y las palabras se complementaban para darles más placer.

Se amaron; sin medidas, sin presiones, sin límite de tiempo. Se amaron con tal intensidad, que el mundo entero dejó de existir. Llegaron al culmen del placer, y una segunda explosión cósmica, mínimamente parecida al big bang, se formó en sus cuerpos y en sus corazones.

Bella estaba recostada sobre el pecho de Edward, abrazada a él, como una estrellita de mar se pega a una roca, y la piedra, aunque inerte, la calidez viaja por su interior al sentir la gran devoción de la estrella aferrada a sus paredes. Besó la parte más alta de su cabeza, dejándose llevar por el dulce olor de este, y ella besó su pecho.

—Edward, tengo que decirte algo.

—Dime lo que sea, menos que me vas a dejar después de esta noche, como…

—Shhh, no lo digas, no lo vuelvas a recordar. Quiero que a partir de ahora olvidemos eso, y Edward, no voy a ser tan tonta como caer dos veces en el mismo error.

—No eres tonta, Bella.

—Eso no importa ahora, déjame decirte lo que tengo que decir —él esperó con paciencia—. Edward, tengo tres hijos.

—Bueno, te vi embarazada, eso no me sorprende.

—Mis dos primeros hijos los tuve a los dieciséis, Edward —aún seguía sin entender a qué punto quería llegar—. Edward… —regresó su mirada a los ojos tan verdes de él—. Julieth y Josué, mis dos primeros hijos, los mellizos, son nuestros hijos Edward. Son tus hijos.

Todo encajó en su lugar cuando Bella le terminó de explicar; tenía dos hijos, era padre, aún no terminaba de creérselo, y lo mejor, esos niños los tenía con Bella, lo que tantas veces soñó. Bella estaba desconcertada, ¿Sería muy pronto para decírselo? ¿Sería demasiado precipitado?, se preguntaba, mientras miraba que la cara de Edward no denotaba expresión alguna. ¿Qué le pasaba?

—Edward, reacciona —dijo asustada—. Perdón por no… —la calló, poniendo un dedo en sus labios. Parecía que esta era la noche de interrumpir las palabras del otro y completarlas.

—Bella, no sé cómo describir lo que siento en estos momentos, porque simplemente es indescriptible —volvió a besar sus labios con adoración. Sentían que desde ese momento todo iba a cambiar, todo iba a ser como algún día hacía seis años, lo planearon, como tantas noches lo soñaron; serian una hermosa familia feliz, junto a sus tres hijos, no dentro de mucho tiempo.

_**I hope your eyes just smile forever  
Only once I told a lie  
I hope these days go on forever,  
And I'm always right by your side.  
You're all I want to know  
For the rest of my life!**_

_**I can't help what time is done,  
And how long I've had to wait  
Now I found your hand in mine  
I hope I didn't come too late  
There's no beauty like your face in the morning light!**_

_**And all my life I have been so scared  
And I never knew I never wanted you there  
I've been broke, been bust, been snared  
So love lost and under-prepared, baby  
But now that I found you, now that I've got you  
I've got everything, my dear!**_

_**Cause you mean everything to me, my dear,  
Cause you mean everything to me my dear!  
I see you in my thoughts, and I hear you in my sleep  
And now that I've found you,  
Now that I've got you  
I've got everything!  
And the feeling that you give me is like a runaway train  
If I hold you like i wanna, You would never go away  
My dear, hear me when I say!**_

_**And whole my life I have been so scared  
And I never knew I never wanted you there  
I've been broke, been bust, been snared  
So love lost and underprepared, baby  
But now that I found you, now that I've got you  
I've got everything, my dear!**_

_**I love you sleeping with your socks on  
And I love your laughter in our house  
I love your smile in the morning  
And I love your head upon my chest  
I miss your kisses in the evening  
(Baby when you're away)  
And I miss my hands on your hips  
(baby when you're away)  
And I miss the smell of your perfume  
And the lipstick on your lips!**_

_**And whole my life I have been so scared  
And I never knew I never wanted you there  
I've been broke, been bust, been snared  
So love lost and under-prepared, baby  
But now that I found you, now that I've got you  
I've got everything, my dear!  
Now that I found you  
Now that I've got you  
Now that I found you  
Now that I've got you  
I've got everything my dear!**_

* * *

_**Canciones usadas en medio del OneShot:**_

_**Loco – Felipe Peláez**_

_**Una noche de amor – Luciano Pereyra**_

_**Si tú no estás aquí – Rossana**_

_**Señora – Otto Serge**_

_**Now That I've Found You – Paul McDonald & Nikki Reed**_

* * *

_**BR Ariana Mendoza**_

_**Gracias Ari por ayudarme a corregir tantos errores . te adoro hija consentida y perver de mi corazón… te amu**_

_**Gracias también a mi tía hermosa Vicko :D me ayudo en una parte muy importante del Fic y por supuesto la portada, te adoro**_

* * *

_**Y bien ¿qué les pareció? La parte del bebé de Bella fue basada en una historia real, espero les haya gustado… y espero con grandes ansias sus opiniones, sugerencias, tomatazos :P**_

_**Gracias por leer**_

_**Beijinhos**_

_**Merce**_


	2. Oscuridad

**Hola, ****les doy al bienvenida a la segunda parte de este fic, que iba a ser OS . pero faltaban cosas por contar. Así que aquí tienen, la segunda y última parte.**

**A****lgunos de los personajes del siguiente OneShot pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, unos cuantos son míos, además de esta loca historia surgida de mi mente loca :D DISFRUTENLO!**

* * *

**¡NOTA DE ADVERTENCIA! : Nunca me había visto en la necesidad de colocar esto y sobretodo al inicio de un capítulo, advertencia que debí haber colocado al inicio del fic, pero ya que no lo hice, en este capitulo en especial la colocaré… El contenido de lo que van a leer es fuerte (por lo menos a mi me lo parece, ya lo juzgaran ustedes si continúan), puede herir la susceptibilidad de quien lee, temas violentos, maltrato físico y psicológico, prostitución, trata de blancas… así que queda bajo su responsabilidad continuar.**

* * *

**En medio del capitulo hay unos numeritos entre paréntesis que pertenecen a canciones ^_^ a continuación, colocaré el numerito con la respectiva canción para que la escuchen mientras leen:**

**(1) Tu boca — Andrés Cabas**

**(2) All Of Me — Angus And Julia Stone**

**(3) Canta corazón — Alejandro Fernandez**

**Las demás canciones que están en medio, los respectivos nombres los colocaré al final.**

**Sin más que decir, por ahora… nos leemos al final.**

* * *

**OSCURIDAD**

_**"De tu mano, con tu ausencia... viajo por una senda oscura en busca de tu luz".**_

James, apenas se entero que sus hijos no estaban en casa, poco le importo si les pasaba algo o no; lo que realmente si le encabronaba, era tener la certeza de que la malnacida de Isabela era la que se los había llevado. Pero por otra parte, una sonrisa se le formo en los labios… cuando la encontrara se le iba a ir muy hondo. La muy perra iba a pagar por todo lo que le hizo pasar y todo el dinero que tuvo que gastar para sobornar al imbécil del juez y del jurado. Así tuviera que mover cielo, mar y tierra para encontrarla, lo haría. Inmediatamente llamó a sus contactos y la búsqueda empezó su marcha.

—Ni creas Isabela Swan que te vas a salir con la tuya, te voy a dar donde más te duele—. Concluyo James apenas colgó el teléfono, con la venganza totalmente ideada en su cabeza.

.

.

.

Los rayos del sol le llegaron de frente a la cara de Bella, quien inmediatamente al sentirse molestada por la luz se cubrió la cara con el brazo, se movió un poco, y sintió un dolor raro en todo el cuerpo, un dolor que le recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior. Sonrió como una tonta enamorada, girando la cabeza mientras intentaba abrir los ojos para mirar a un lado de la cama, donde espero encontrarlo, pero el lugar estaba vacío. Se alzó con los codos buscándolo por el dormitorio.

— ¿Edward? — Llamó. La voz le salió opaca y aun adormilada pero nadie respondió, se paró rápidamente para ir en su búsqueda, llevándose las sabanas con ella para cubrir su desnudez; pero un mareo debido al movimiento precipitado la sentó nuevamente.

Lo buscó en el baño y al no encontrarlo se apresuró a vestirse con sus pequeñas bragas y el camisón de Alice. Se restregó los ojos mientras salía del cuarto hacia la pequeña cocina-comedor del apartamento, donde encontró a sus hijos perfectamente sentados en la mesa de espaldas a ella, y a su pequeño Evan en una pequeña sillita para bebes al lado de sus hermanos, jugando divertido con una pelotita; estaba sonriendo y soltando pequeñas risitas, eso logro que su corazón brincara de alegría, mientras Alice se movía por la cocina revoloteando como abejita laboriosa, sacando y metiendo platos en las alacenas. La escena era tan hermosa que le daban ganas de llorar. Sin querer romper el momento mágico, se recostó sobre el marco que separaba a la cocina de la sala.

— ¿Entonces, te podemos decir tía Ali? — preguntó curioso Josué.

—Claro que si corazón.

—Y a tío Jasper, ¿le podemos decir tío? —. Esta vez quien preguntó fue Julieth. Alice seguía concentrada en los quehaceres pero sin descuidar a los niños.

—Por supuesto, tampoco le molestara que le digan tío—. Alice soltó una risita, esos niños eran un amor completo, sólo le bastó unos segundos para enamorarse de ellos y que decir del pequeño Evan, para su edad era un niño muy juicioso, se notaba que Bella los había educado muy bien y agradecía que no hayan sacado nada de el maldito de James, es más, hasta le parecía que no había ningún parentesco entre ellos.

Decidió hacerles el desayuno a los niños, ya era tarde y no podía dejar que pasaran hambre. Bella necesitaba descansar, por eso no la despertó cuando escuchó que los niños lo hicieron, debido a los ruidos estrepitosos de Jasper y Edward moviéndose por el apartamento, alistando las cosas para su presentación, y ahora que recordaba, Bella le tenía que contar sobre Edward, porque al parecer se conocían y muy bien… lo dedujo cuando lo miró salir de su cuarto.

Alzó el rostro y miro a Bella recostada en la puerta, le sonrió.

—Buenos días, Bella— saludó alegremente. Julieth, Josué y Evan alzaron a ver hacia atrás para encontrarse con su mamá.

—Mamita, mamita— Gritaron al unísono, saltando de sus asientos y corriendo a abrazarse de las piernas de Bella, quien los recibió con los brazos abiertos. Los envolvió fuertemente apretándolos contra su pecho, para después dejar un beso en la mejilla de cada niño. Les acaricio la cabeza con ternura y no pudo evitar derramar algunas lágrimas.

—Mis bebes— susurró —Cuanto los extrañé— los volvió a abrazar. Estaba tan contenta de por fin tenerlos con ella, era una situación tan irreal; a veces, creía que era un sueño, un hermoso sueño del cuál pronto iba a despertar.

—Y nosotros a ti mamita, no nos vuelvas a dejar ¿Si?

—Nunca mis amores, nunca—. Juró, limpiándose las lágrimas y sonriéndoles para volverlos a abrazar. Mientras viviera, juró siempre estar con ellos, para protegerlos, cueste lo que cueste; incluso si moría, iba a cuidarlos desde donde esté. Sentir sus pequeños cuerpos entre sus brazos era sensacional.

El cuarto se quedo en completo silencio, cuando de la boca de Evan salió un claro _"mama"_. Bella alzo el rostro y se encontró con la figura de su bebe a punto de llorar, inquieto en la sillita, con los brazos extendidos hacia ella tratando de alcanzarla.

—Mama, mama— repetía el pequeño mientras abra y cerraba sus pequeños puños. Bella se levantó y con las lágrimas aun rodando por sus mejillas, caminó hasta donde Evan, quien seguía con sus brazos extendidos hacia ella. Lo cargó y se lo llevo al pecho, abrazándolo con la fuerza necesaria para no hacerle daño, pero demostrando en ese acto su inmenso amor, llenándolo de calor maternal.

—_Mama_— repitió. Todos estallaron en risas.

—Uau, mami esa es la primera palabra que dice— habló Julieth, llenando a Bella de aun mas felicidad si es que eso era posible. Acuno al bebé en sus brazos, llenándolo de besos, logrando que pequeñas risitas salieran de su cuerpo, todos rieron con él.

—Ya basta de tanta risa, ahora vengan a desayunar— anunció Alice, sacando a todos de la pequeña burbuja en la que se habían metido.

Desayunaron entre risas y pequeñas charlas, en las que Bella, disimuladamente trato de preguntarles como habían estado; le alegró que aunque James los haya golpeado, sus niños se mantuvieran alegres, se iba a encargar de todas las maneras posibles de que olvidaran lo que había pasado.

Cuando terminaron, Bella ayudo a Alice a limpiar, mientras los niños miraban una canal infantil.

—Gracias Alice por preparar el desayuno para mis hijos—. Bella a pesar de todo estaba apenada, no quería molestar ni importunar de ninguna manera.

—No seas tonta Bells, sabes que lo hago con mucho amor— Le sonrió.

—Estuvo delicioso, no sabía que cocinaras tan rico— Alice rodo los ojos.

—Bahh, unos huevos con tostada y cereal no es la gran cosa.

—Pero haces unos huevos geniales— alabó.

—Lo mismo dice Jazz, así que te creeré— rieron. Se quedaron en silencio un rato más, mientras secaban los platos — ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

—Claro Ali.

— ¿De donde conoces a Edward? — A Bella casi se le cae un plato ¿Debía contarle, o no? Ese era su secreto, nadie más que ellos lo sabían. El cuarto volvió a estar en silencio, solo roto por el chocar de los trastes al organizarlos y el sonido del televisor que se colaba hasta donde estaban. Pero finalmente, decidida, tomo una gran bocanada de aire y empezó.

Le narró su historia con Edward, contándole que fue su primer amor, los hermosos momentos que vivieron juntos, la enorme conexión entre los dos. Alice que casi nunca estaba callada o quieta, esta vez fue la excepción, quedándose completamente atenta a lo que ella decía, sonriendo cuando Bella sonreía por los bonitos recuerdos y llego un momento en el que no pudo contener las lagrimas al escuchar como fueron separados. Nuevamente, la estancia se sumió en el silencio.

—Julieth y Josué no son hijos de James—. Susurro. Alice no sabia que decir, aún no terminaba de procesar toda la información que le había llegado—. Alice, aún tengo miedo de que llegue James y me los quite. Aunque sé que ahora cuento con el apoyo de Edward y el tuyo, pero me siento intranquila, no lo quiero volver a mirar Alice, no quiero que los vuelva a tocar—. Lo único que hizo Alice fue lanzarse a los brazos de su amiga y reconfortarla.

—Todo va a estar bien, lo prometo— juró. — ¿Y ya se lo contaste a Edward? — La aludida solo asintió, Alice sonrió — ¡Vaya! Ahora entiendo el porqué del brillo en sus ojos cuando miraba a los pequeños, y claro, la sonrisa tonta— se carcajeó, Bella por su parte la miro sorprendida —Por la mañana, Jasper y Edward hicieron mucho ruido mientras se alistaban—, explicó —los niños se despertaron y salieron a ver lo que pasaba, se encontraron con ellos en la sala—. Bella no sabia que sentir en ese momento —Edward, apenas los miro sonrió como bobo, se hicieron amigos inmediatamente Bella. Uau, ya se me hacia raro el enorme parecido entre los niños y él—. Alice, recordó como Edward había abrazado con enorme adoración a Julieth y Josué.

Bella, cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada supo enseguida que esos niños eran de Edward, se lo decía su corazón y cuando nacieron lo confirmó, agradecía que James no se hubiera dado cuenta.

—No se como el maldito no se dio cuenta, no se parecen en nada a él.

—No lo se Alice, supongo que creyó que aún era virgen cuando me tomó la primera vez—. Recordó con enorme asco aquella vez, prácticamente la violó. Sangró como si hubiera sido producto de la perdida de su virginidad, pero no era más que la sangre que salía de ella por haber sido lastimada.

Alice, al ver el rostro pálido de Bella la abrazó.

—Yo también quiero un abrazo— era Josué junto a Julieth, quienes estaban mirando a las mujeres desde la entrada. El ambiente se aligeró inmediatamente y ellas sintiéndolo así rieron, invitándolos a unirse a un abrazo comunal.

Bella, supo en ese momento que pasara lo que pasara, para sus hijos todo iba a estar bien, cualquier problema que se presentase se iba a asegurar de que no los tocara, siempre trataría de pintar de colores el mundo entero si fuese posible, adelantándose siempre un paso para quitar las piedras de sus caminos, para que sus bebes sonrieran y nunca sufrieran. Para ella, no había mejor paga que sus risas y sus abrazos unidos a sus _te amo mami_, aquello no tenia precio.

—Ahora, vamos a alistarnos que tenemos un concierto al que asistir—anuncio Alice mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de la mano algunos restos de lágrimas que había derramado.

—A que concierto Al

—Pues al de Edward— respondió como cosa obvia. Bella, aun no terminaba de creerse que todo este tiempo estuvo tan cerca de él sin darse cuenta. Recordó como Edward le contó un poco de lo que había pasado con su vida desde que ella se fue, y de como conoció a Jasper. Le alegraba que le haya ido tan bien y se lo dijo; mas él, le juró que sin ella nunca estuvo completo, pues todo, fue simple suerte, dinero que le caía como lluvia, pero que nunca llegó a llenarlo. Solo cuando cantaba pensándola se sentía el hombre más afortunado, su alma parecía aligerarse y de alguna manera ese vacío tan grande se llenaba por momentos, esa era su medicina, cantar haciéndose a la idea que de alguna manera la música y sus letras le llegaban hasta donde ella estuviera, amándola en al distancia. Por supuesto Bella tampoco pudo negarle que siempre lo llevó en su corazón y que aun lo amaba.

Una sonrisa tonta curvo sus labios mientras ayudaba a bañar a sus hijos, recordando como en medio de su inconciencia, en la madrugada, había sentido el rose de los labios de su Edward, con las manos aun mojadas por instinto se llevo los dedos a donde aun podía sentir su aliento. Tres toques suaves en la puerta la despertaron de su ensoñación.

—Adelante— dijo mientras envolvía a Evan en una toalla y lo llevaba hasta donde Julieth y Josué se estaba secando.

—Mira, aquí te dejo estas bolsas con ropa para los niños y para ti

—Alice, no puedo aceptarla

—Bah, no me vengas con eso ahora. Tómalo como un regalo— sonrió

—Pero…

—Pero nada. En media hora salimos—. Concluyó, dejando las bolsas a un lado de la cama, y besando a cada niño en la mejilla, salió dando saltitos hacia su cuarto. Nadie podía contra Alice, Bella sonrió.

—Mamita, mira que linda ropa.

El camino hacia el evento se hizo un total relajo, Alice colocó el CD que había grabado Edward con canciones famosas y todos empezaron a cantar las letras tan conocidas. Al llegar Alice los llevo por una puerta trasera, porque iban a estar tras bambalinas mientras empezaba la presentación. Esa tarde el concierto era en otro de los tantos eventos sociales en los que eran contratados.

—Bella— gritó Edward al verla de espaldas, la reconoció apenas pudo vislumbrar su hermoso cabello, estaba hermosa, cada día le parecía aun más hermosa y al parecer su amor también crecía de manera precipitada. Ella, apenas escuchó su voz no pudo evitar sonreír y dar inmediatamente media vuelta, se encontró prontamente perdida en su mirada y su cabello desordenado le daba ese aire varonil que tanto le gustaba; al detenerse en sus labios no pudo evitar sentir esas cosquillas en la boca del estomago que la incitaban a lanzarse a besarlo, tanto tiempo estuvo alejada de sus besos, de su aliento… suspiró. Con Evan aun en brazos, jugando con uno de los mechones de su cabello, siguió con su mirada el camino que poco a poco Edward acortaba hacia ella.

—Te amo— Susurro a su oído en forma de saludo, dejando un beso bajo el lóbulo de su oreja, Bella se estremeció al sentir el dulce aliento recorrer su espalda.

—Mas que a mi propia vida —murmuro en respuesta. Una risita entre los dos los paralizo sacándolos de su burbuja, Evan estaba totalmente divertido viendo a Edward y Bella. Ambos rieron y Edward pasó uno de sus dedos por la nariz del pequeño para después ponerse en cuclillas.

— ¿Cómo están los niños mas bonitos del universo? — le dio un beso en la mejilla a Julieth, la cual se sonrojo mientras que a Josué le revolvió el cabello. Alice definitivamente tenia razón, los niños se parecían a su padre: la textura y el color de piel, los labios, la nariz, la forma del rostro, hasta la mayoría de los gestos eran iguales a Edward, los dos tenían la manía de pasarse los dedos por el cabello, el cuál, en el color y textura lo habían heredado de Bella; Josué por su parte tenia los mismos ojos de Edward, mientras Julieth tenia los de Bella; una perfecta mezcla de ambos.

Bella suspiro y sonrío ante la hermosa escena, solo esperaba que nada la arruinara, quería creer en ese feliz para siempre, desde ahora y por un momento le dio paso a esa idea, dejando que inundara a su cuerpo, a su alma y a su corazón.

Edward, después de interactuar tan perfectamente con los niños y de darle un corto beso en los labios a Bella, subió al escenario. Ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Junto a sus hijos, tras bambalinas se dispusieron a disfrutar de la presentación, pero inmediatamente una alegre Alice los arrastró a una mesa muy cercana al escenario.

Las luces se atenuaron, solo un poco, y cuatro notas tocadas en el piano retumbaron el lugar, dando paso a la hermosa voz de Edward

**Desde que te conocí**

**Todo cambio en mi universo**

**Sentí el fuego, y hoy me arriesgo a decirte:**

**Quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para besarte, acariciarte, **

**Siempre amarte hasta la muerte**

Bella no podía dejar de mirarlo, era tan hermoso, justo como siempre lo recordaba, la iluminación de uno de los reflectores lo hacia ver mas pálido de lo normal, pero eso lo único que lograba, era que el color de sus ojos resaltara. Sus labios, estrellándose entre si, formando las mas hermosas palabras, sólo para ella. Su voz, siempre tan cautivadora. Su lengua, cooperando tan en sincronía.

**Caíste desde el cielo, así lo siento**

**Tú naciste para mi, junto a ti soy tan feliz**

**Me encantan tus caricias, tu sonrisa**

**Me encanta tu aliento que me azota con la brisa**

**Me eleva hasta el cielo, **

**Contigo vuelo, tan alto que yo sé que esto es verdadero**

**Contigo es diferente, si estas de frente**

**Mi corazón se agita, y te juro que quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para besarte, acariciarte, **

**Siempre amarte hasta la muerte**

**Quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para amarte… amarte por siempre**

Por su parte, Edward estaba dichoso por tener a Bella ahí, tenia esa sensación de que nunca se había ido, y lo que mas le inundaba el corazón de felicidad era ver a sus hijos. Aún le parecía extraño verse como padre, pero ¡Diablos! Cómo le gustaba, cómo le alegraba tener en carne y hueso a los hermosos frutos del amor. No podía negar el parecido que hallo entre los niños y él, pero no pudo evitar ver que también se parecían a ella, lo que los hacia aun mas perfectos.

Esa mañana cuando los miro, se quedo petrificado por un momento, pero después al reaccionar y darse cuanta que no estaba soñando, se apresuró a abrazarlos, aunque los niños se asustaron por un momento, después le correspondieron a la muestra de afecto y eso le hizo el día… le hizo toda la vida, sentirlos entre sus brazos fue sensacional y no se cansaría de agradecérselo a ella, a su amor, a su Bella.

—_Una familia con Bella—, _pensó para si —_Una vida con Bella, todo con Bella_—. Siempre lo había pensado, siempre se había imaginado una vida con ella desde que la conoció, pero ahora empezaban un nuevo camino, empezaban a reconstruir tantos anhelos, tantos sueños que se les fueron quebrantados cruelmente; rogaba al cielo que no se le fuera arrebatado de nuevo, porque su alma no lo resistiría.

**Tu para mi, eres todo lo que quiero**

**Yo para ti, quien cura tus lamentos**

**Sé que aquí, lo nuestro es algo eterno **

**Esto es lo que siento, tú eres mi sustento**

**Yo para ti, el dueño de tu fuego**

**Tu para mi, las alas de mi vuelo**

**Sé que sin ti caería en un abismo **

**No seria lo mismo sin tu amor **

**Te juro que quiero tenerte **

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para besarte, acariciarte, **

**Siempre amarte hasta la muerte**

Bella sabía perfectamente que esa canción se la dedicaba a ella, y Edward no dejo de confirmárselo cantándole con el alma y el corazón en sus manos. Podía sentir cada letra de esa canción sobre su piel, tan viva y tan real. Cada verso como un susurro al oído que la hacia estremecer.

**Conmigo siempre, siempre **

**Sin ti no quiero vivir, eres todo para mí**

**Quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para besarte, acariciarte, **

**Siempre amarte hasta la muerte**

**Quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para amarte, amarte por siempre**

**Quiero tenerte**

**Conmigo siempre, siempre, siempre, siempre**

**Para amarte por siempre.**

¿Qué más decir, si todo ya estaba dicho en la letra de esa canción? ¿Qué mas decir cuando las notas de los instrumentos y su voz lo decían todo y hasta más? No supo que estaba llorando sino hasta el momento en que Josué con su pequeña manito le limpio las lagrimas que había derramado.

— ¿Por qué lloras mami? No estés triste— Bella sonrió con dulzura, pasado los dedos por su pequeña mejilla.

—No corazón, no estoy triste. A veces las personas lloramos también de felicidad—. Le explico, para concluir con una sonrisa que a Josué lo hizo sonreír también.

—Corazón, te amo —concluyó Edward después de un suspiro y limpiando una lagrima que se le había alcanzado a escapar. La gente aplaudió muy satisfecha de lo que habían escuchado y por ahí se escucharon los _"awww" _de algunas mujeres que apreciaron y les pareció romántico el gesto de dedicarle la canción a su _amor_.

Julieth y Josué por su parte brincaban mientras aplaudían por lo bonita que les había parecido la canción, sin saber que iba dirigida a su madre;y Bella, aunque no aplaudió, estaba que no cabía de la dicha. A Alice que no se le escapaba nada, también aplaudió llena de alegría al mirar a su amiga feliz.

El concierto siguió con cinco canciones más, con repertorio que parecía haber sido todo planeado para Bella. La verdad era que todas las canciones fueron escogidas por gusto de Edward, pero al parecer el destino había hecho sus mañas para hacerles un preciado regalo a los dos.

Anunciaron un descanso, prometiendo regresar para una última canción de despedida. Edward no desaprovecho oportunidad para ir de inmediato al lado de su Bella, sentía que cada metro que estaba lejos de ella se hacia un kilómetro ¿Cómo pudo soportar todo ese tiempo sin ella? La razón la atribuía a que tal vez su subconsciente, su alma siempre la recordó y nunca perdió la esperanza de algún día volver a estar con ella, de volver a fundirse alma con alma.

—Te amo —le susurró al oído apenas se sentó al lado de ella. Nunca era suficiente decirle cuanto la amaba y para ella cada vez que se lo decía su corazón se inflaba más y más de ese hermoso sentimiento, que encerraban esas dos simples pero poderosas palabras.

—Mucho más, Amor—. Respondió en apenas un murmullo para dejar que los labios de él se unieran en un pequeño y corto beso. Sonrieron como bobos cuando sintieron nuevamente a las personas a su alrededor, que estaban claramente mirándolos y habían comenzado a chiflar por la escenita cursi que estaban brindando, estar perdidos en la mirada del otro lograba eso, que el mundo alrededor dejara de importar, y alejándolos de todo y todos a su alrededor, una burbuja los cubría para hacer del momento… _su momento_. Evan se había empezado a remover en los brazos de Bella, en medio de todo se había quedado profundamente dormido y ahora con los gritos parecía que iba a despertar pero inmediatamente Bella lo arrullo y siguió durmiendo plácidamente.

—Ya bastante de _melocerías_, Bella— Chilló Alice, bajando el volumen de su voz —Y tu Edward, ten más respeto por la presencia de los niños.

Josué y Julieth no eran harina de otro costal, mirar a su madre con esa sonrisa en los labios, para ellos no tenia precio. Nunca la habían visto así, es decir, a su corta edad habían alcanzado una madurez increíble y habían aprendido a conocer a su madre, sabían que su _Papá _no lograba eso.

—Mami tus mejillas están rojitas, rojitas—, dijo con una enorme alegría inocente Julieth. Todos rieron.

—Si— Gritó Josué por encima de la música ambiente— papá no es así de cariñoso con mami— a todos se les callo la sonrisa al solo oír la mención de James. Y a Josué, por supuesto, no le paso desapercibido ese detalle, en su inocencia, vio como el rostro de Bella se volvía blanco, perdiendo de nuevo el color en sus mejillas y se dio cuenta de como a sus ojos los cubrió de inmediato un velo de tristeza, volviéndose brillosos por causa de las lagrimas a punto de derramar; Josué aprendió en ese instante que su papá no debía ser nombrado.

En el interior de Bella habitaba el pavor, el miedo… y aquel llamado _"sexto sentido"_ en las mujeres se le disparó en el pecho, diciéndole que tanta tranquilidad y amor no era cierto y que lo peor estaba por venir. Solo quería algún día vivir tranquila con sus hijos y con Edward, sin mas miedo.

—Edward, hazla sonreír de nuevo. Me gusta ver el rojito en la carita de mami—. Edward, también sentía ese miedo que salía del cuerpo de Bella, su cuerpo temblaba, pero él no podía permitir que eso pasara, no quería una vida para Bella con miedos e inseguridades, se prometió, más que nunca en ese instante, que pase lo que pase, lucharía por ella y por sus tres hijos, porque ellos, hasta Evan eran ahora sus hijos, lucharía por su familia. Apenas escucho las suplica infantil de Josué se acercó a Bella y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Tranquila, amor —murmuro solo para ella —todo va a estar bien, cariño—. Bella suspiro profundo y se dejo llenar por esas palabras, tratando de convencerse que con Edward todo iba a estar bien, porque dado el caso que ella no estuviera, estaba segura que él cuidaría de sus hijos, ahora ya no estaba sola como alguna vez lo sintió.

— ¿No me vas a presentar a tu mujer? — Emmet, con una enorme sonrisa y con el brazo aún en la cintura de Rosalie, su esposa, preguntó en tono enojado, pero la sonrisa le quitaba todo el efecto que había querido meterle a la pregunta.

—Mi amor, este es Emmet, gui…

—Guitarrista y bajista de la banda— interrumpió él, concluyendo la oración y avanzando un paso para darle la mano a Bella, estrechándosela en un fraternal saludo. Bella, no pudo evitar reír y los niños estaban más que fascinados, tantas personas y todas sonriendo les mandaba buena energía y no podían evitar sentirse felices —Y esta es mi Rose, mi esposa—, dijo con orgullo. Las presentaciones fueron hechas, Bella se sentía rara, nunca había fraternizado con casi nadie, su círculo social era bastante reducido y el encontrarse rodeada de tanta gente la hacia sentirse incomoda; pero a medida que el tiempo pasaba, entre las bromas de Emmet, la hiperactividad de Alice queriendo a como de lugar hacer sentir bien a todos, las caricias de confort que le daba Edward sobre su pierna y espalda, y las sonrisas en sus hijos al verse rodeados por gente feliz la fueron relajando y se puede decir que en poco tiempo esas personas casi desconocidas se convirtieron en sus amigos.

—Es un inmenso placer estar hoy aquí con ustedes. La siguiente y última canción también tiene dedicatoria—. Anunció Edward ya en el escenario; miró directamente a los ojos chocolates de Bella, perdiéndose en la inmensidad de su alma y sin producir sonido alguno sus labios formaron las letras —_Para ti_— esta vez, Edward se puso frente al pequeño teclado, y colocando los dedos sobre el instrumento empezó a presionar las teclas (1), logrando que la estancia se llenara de un sonido bastante bajo, con sonidos graves y notas muy eróticas. Mientras las primeras notas empezaban los ojos de Edward resplandecían.

Los labios de Edward se abrieron para dar paso a una letra que pretendía seducir.

Bella no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante lo que le estaba cantando, era tan sexy, su voz penetraba por sus poros, haciéndola estremecer; cada bellito de su piel estaba totalmente alerta.

Edward, no se pudo resistir cantarle esa canción, adoraba ver a su Bella sonrojada y con ese brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos. Le daba bastante alegría que las palabras que estaba entonando tuvieran el efecto que deseaba sobre ella, cada palabra con su doble sentido, podía casi imaginar tocando el cuerpo de su amada, sus labios, sintiéndola estremecer con solo un beso, con solo un rose.

El apartamento de Alice se convirtió en una verdadera locura. Apenas llegaron en la noche, los niños agotando sus últimas energías del día revoloteaban felices por todas partes. Bella, con cuidado llevó a Evan al cuarto y lo dejo descansando en su cuna, mientras regresaba por Julieth y Josué para cambiarlos de ropa, hacerles cepillar los dientes y meterlos a la cama. Había sido una tarde divertida pero agotadora.

Mas tarde, despidieron a Emmet y Rosalie quedándose solo los cuatro, compartiendo una copa más, hablando de cosas tribales, antes de también despedirse entre si e irse a dormir.

—Gracias al cielo que ya se fueron—. Susurró Edward al oído de Bella apenas cerraron la puerta de su dormitorio, tomándola por sorpresa contra la misma y besando sus deliciosos labios. —No veía la hora de estar a solas contigo— beso, —así, disfrutando de ti. —No se permitieron cerrar los ojos, sus miradas enlazadas disfrutando de cada momento, de cada expresión en la mirada del otro.

—Te extrañé tanto—. Respondió, recibiendo con mucha alegría los labios de Edward.

**Me desenredas el alma y toda mi vida**

**Me desenredas el tiempo todos los días**

Empezó a cantar Edward, entre susurros, contra el cuello, la quijada, la mejilla derecha de Bella, haciéndola estremecer por la sensación del aliento recorrer su piel. Ella se permitió dejar a sus parpados cubrir sus pupilas, solo con el propósito de lograr que los demás sentidos se despertaran y disfrutar de aquel momento celestial.

**Pero me encanta enredarme**

**Todas las noches contigo**

**Y si estoy loco vas a vivir en un manicomio conmigo**

Mordió juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja, haciéndola soltar pequeñas risitas mientras sus manos recorrían con dulzura los costados de ella. Bella por su parte, no podía dejar de halar el suave cabello de Edward, había extrañado tanto esa sensación de cosquilleo en sus palmas, entre sus dedos, en sus yemas, bordeando sus uñas.

**Por andarte adorando siempre me enredo**

**Me la paso encontrándote entre mis sueños**

**Y voy buscando el momento, para quererte con tiempo**

**Corazón mio como te quiero **

**Y como te llevo por dentro**

Los jadeos no se hicieron esperar, caricias, besos apasionados y tiernos, tela de sobra, calor abundante, amor desbordando por cada poro. Edward alzó a Bella para hacer que ella envolviera las piernas en su cintura. Regresó a sus labios, saboreándolos con su lengua, acariciándolos con suma reverencia mientras seguía cantándole entre murmullos.

**Y enrédame de amor mi vida, y hazme un nudo ciego**

**Y entrégame tus pesadillas, que yo te doy mis sueños**

Edward no podía despegar su mirada de ella, de sus facciones, de como su ceño levemente fruncido lograba hacerla ver aún más adorable y sexy, de como sus labios entreabiertos emitían esos jadeos tan reparadores para su alma, y el aliento que se escapaba y se estrellaba contra su rostro lograba aturdirlo a tal punto de perder la noción del tiempo y el espacio, nada importaba, solo aquella chiquilla, aquel amor suyo que ahora estaba entre sus brazos. Las manos de él, avariciosas, recorrían con fervor la parte baja de la cintura de ella, para después explorar su espalda bajo la blusa, sintiendo como cada musculo se relajaba a medida que sus dedos la recorrían. Sus labios, siempre sobre la piel que tenia al alcance, probándola, alimentándose, calmando su sed con el sabor delicioso de su cuerpo.

**Y enrédame de amor mi vida**

**Dejemos tanto enredo **

**Y enrédame en tus besos **

**Que yo a tu lado en todo me enredo.**

Las ropas pronto desaparecieron en su recorrido hasta la suave cama, donde Edward la depositó dulcemente sobre el edredón, contemplándola, disfrutándola, adorándola antes de posicionarse sobre su cuerpo. Por fin piel contra piel, dos almas gemelas nuevamente unidas, dos espíritus que se reclamaban desde el mismo inicio de los tiempos.

**Con los ojos cerrados te doy un beso**

**Ay y a veces no se si yo te merezco**

Edward seguía cantando sobre la piel de Bella, sus piernas, su cadera, su abdomen, sus pechos… las pequeñas vibraciones de los labios de él lograban trasmitir una exquisita sensación, una sensación abrazadora, que se alojaba finalmente en el bajo vientre de ella, no pudo evitar arquear la espalda en reacción al placer sensacional. Él se detuvo un momento…

**Pero me encanta enredarme**

**Todas las noches contigo**

**Y si estoy loco vas a vivir en un manicomio y conmigo**

Al abrir nuevamente los ojos, Bella se encontró con la mirada jade e intensa de Edward, que la miraba con completa adoración. Lentamente se colocó sobre ella, uniendo enseguida sus manos.

**Y enrédame de amor mi vida, y hazme un nudo ciego**

**Y entrégame tus pesadillas, que yo te doy mis sueños**

Levantó la mano derecha unida con la izquierda de ella y con el dorso acarició su mejilla, haciendo un tortuoso camino hasta su pecho, mientras apreciaba como su abdomen se contraía y sus caderas se alzaban para de sus labios dejar salir un pequeño jadeo; bajo el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas su corazón palpitaba fuertemente, le sonrió para después llevar la misma unión hasta su propio pecho.

**Y enrédame de amor mi vida **

**Dejemos tanto enredo**

**Y enrédame en tus besos **

**Que yo a tu lado en todo me enredo.**

**Y enrédame de amor mi vida.**

La noche no pudo terminar de mejor manera; dos cuerpos unidos, dos corazones volviendo a latir por el compas del otro, la unión eterna de dos seres amándose incondicionalmente danzando al ritmo eterno de sus suspiros, la amalgama de sentimientos palpitantes haciendo en el aire revoluciones de colores casi visibles. Miraron y palparon el cielo… cielo lleno de colores al que ambos, como siempre, llegaron tomados de la mano.

Los días fueron pasando, así como el amor que entre los dos se tenían se intensificó, ratificándolo cada noche, viviéndolo en cada día de felicidad en familia. Julieth y Josué aún no sabían sobre su verdadero padre, Bella quería esperar a que los niños estuvieran un poco más grandes para que entendieran el verdadero sentido de sus palabras, no quería confundirlos, y Edward no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella.

Pronto, Bella y sus hijos se mudaron al apartamento de Edward, él cuál le pareció bastante grande para él solo, pero no tardó en comprender que Edward la mayor parte de su adolescencia y parte de su vida adulta vivió en condiciones reducidas, y ahora que tenia como sostenerse era lógico que se iba a sentir muy cómodo con un amplio lugar, no lujoso pero si bastante digno. Por su parte, Edward además de las razones que Bella intuyó, tenia una mas grande y poderosa, cuando compro esa casa, pensó en una familia, una familia con Bella, tal vez las esperanzas por un tiempo se hayan quebrado, pero su alma muy en el fondo sabia que ella regresaría, esa misma alma que tiene conexión directa con el universo, ella sabia que sus caminos se iban a volver a cruzar e inconscientemente Edward lo tenia claro.

Alice estaba triste, pues se había encariñado con los pequeños y ya se había acostumbrado a tener bastante compañía, pero tenia claro que Bella necesitaba estar con sus hijos y con Edward, necesitaba ese tiempo con ellos, recomenzarse en familia todo el tiempo que habían estado separados.

Bella, a pesar de las recriminaciones de Edward, después de algunos días consiguió un trabajo de mesera en una cafetería que le ocupaba las mañanas y parte de la tarde; Edward decía que no lo necesitaba, que él se encargaría de los gastos, pues su trabajo le dejaban bastante para sostenerse de por vida, sin contar los ahorros que tenia. Bella en su necedad insistió y él no podía negarle nada; ella no quería sentirse inútil, tal vez tenia miedo de que Edward alguna vez le llegara a recriminar por no trabajar como siempre se lo decía James, a pesar de que era él quien no la dejaba, pero apenas esos pensamientos cruzaban su cabeza, los desterraba, sabía perfectamente que su Edward no era así. De igual manera quería hacer algo, el oficio domestico lo hacia una muchacha que había contratado Edward todos los sábados y no quería quedarse en la casa sin hacer nada.

Los mellizos estaban a punto de entrar al colegio a su primer año, pero mientras eso pasaba, mientras Edward también trabajaba, Bella los iba a dejar religiosamente los días entre semana al kínder, mientras a Evan lo dejaba en la guardería junto este, y los recogía cumplidamente apenas su turno en la cafetería terminaba.

Se apresuró a ir a recoger a Julieth y a Josué, se le había hecho tarde, media hora de retraso y se estaba preocupando, no quería que sus hijos pensaran que los había abandonado. Desde que los llevó con ella tenia ese miedo, otro de tantos, de que los niños pensaran que los iba a dejar. Fue un verdadero lío que se quedaran el primer día de kínder, lloraron hasta más no poder, porque pensaban que otra vez los iba a abandonar, Bella no podía con el dolor en su pecho, así que les prometió irlos a recoger siempre muy puntual, y los niños a pesar de que se mostraban reacios, con el tiempo se fueron tranquilizando, al saber que su madre llegaría por ellos.

Pero ese día había sido diferente, su jefe le encargo algunas tareas que le llevaron más tiempo del previsto.

—Perdón señora por llegar tarde, me retrasaron en el trabajo— pidió Bella aún agitada, a una muy sonriente y elegante señora Carmen que la atendió a la puerta.

—No se preocupe, el padre de los niños ya vino por ellos—. A Bella se le vino todo abajo. Cómo que el padre de ellos…

— ¿Edward? — Él no le había dicho nada.

—No sé, él solo dijo que era el padre y como los niños parecieron reconocerlo los dejé ir con él. Ahora si me disculpa, tengo que salir—. Bella se quedó estática en su lugar, mientras la señora Carmen se apresuraba a cerrar e irse en un carro que la esperaba.

—Están con Edward, están con Edward —se decía para si, mientras intentaba calmar los temblores de su cuerpo para poder sacar su teléfono celular y marcarle. Tenía un muy mal presentimiento.

—Isabela— llamó una voz a sus espaldas, prepotente y burlona, con ese toque cínico que tanto conocía y que tanto miedo le daba cada vez que lo escuchaba, parecía tan lejana, solo quería cerrar los ojos y que todo fuera un sueño, y lo intentó, pero al darse la vuelta lentamente, ahí estaba, su más grande pesadilla hecha carne, su peor temor real y tangible. Toda la sangre del rostro desapareció, dejándola totalmente pálida. Miles de cosas pasaron por su mente, pero solo una llego a su culmen… sus hijos. Gruesas gotas saladas empezaron a descender sin proponérselo de sus ojos. —Parece tanto tiempo, Isabela—. Su nombre en sus labios destilaba veneno, odiaba su nombre completo justamente por eso, porque él la llamaba así y sus ojos… totalmente consumidos en el odio, parecían apacibles y serenos, pero Bella lo había aprendido a conocer muy bien, y sabía que cuando se mostraba así, solo tenia que esperar una cosa… lo peor.

No pudo decir palabra alguna, su cuerpo no respondía, pero sabia que estaba temblando, su corazón acelerado y toda la sangre parecía querer escapar.

—_No te puedes desmayar, no ahora—. _Se repetía mentalmente mientras apretaba sus puños y trataba de detener las lágrimas, tenia que ser fuerte, ahora más que nunca.

No se dio cuenta cuando ya lo tenía justo a unos dos pasos de distancia, lo necesario para que estirara la mano y le acariciara el pómulo.

—Tan bella como siempre, Isabela—. Su toque, todo de él le causaba repugnancia. Su mano reaccionó y alejó la mano de su rostro de un golpe. Sonoras carcajadas fue lo que escuchó —No se porque te molesta mi rose, si ya conozco tu cuerpo de memoria, si ya has sido mía tantas veces, si mis manos han acariciado y amasado hasta la mas pequeña parte de tu ínfimo cuerpo, no se realmente porque te molesta—. Su mente guardaba cada detalle de esos encuentros, en los que hubiera preferido estar muerta antes de sentirlos, esos toques asquerosos y sucios que apenas terminaba y él se quedaba dormido aún encima de ella, no podía evitar ir sigilosamente hasta el baño y lavar su cuerpo, entre lagrimas, con una esponja, tratando de quitar con agua y jabón su olor, su saliva.

— ¿Donde están mis hijos? — Preguntó, encontrando al fin su voz. Esa pregunta sonó más bien como una suplica.

— ¿Te refieres a tus bastardos? — Dijo con voz sombría —Lástima, ya estaban grandes, y mira que en verdad lindos niños, muy educados y obedientes.

—Dónde están mis hijos, James— repitió con la voz dura, tratando de no desmoronarse en ese instante

—Ya no tendrás que preocuparte por ellos querida, relájate, ahora solo seremos tu y yo, nadie más— Sonrió —Ni siquiera vas a tener que preocuparte por ese imbécil que tienes por amante. A estas alturas ya pasaron a mejor vida, y no fue realmente difícil deshacerme de ellos… como sacudirte de encima una pequeña, frágil pero molesta pelusa—. Habló tan tranquilo, como si estuviera hablando de la bolsa de valores.

Bella quería morir en ese mismo instante, esas palabras le desgarraron el alma, el corazón. Mil puñaladas, diez mil, atravesaron su pecho de una sola manotada. Después de eso no supo de ella, y la verdad así quería quedarse, quería morir.

.

.

.

Se reusaba a salir de la inconciencia, trataba de quedarse en la oscuridad absoluta, donde todo parecía estar en paz, donde todo parecía mejor y donde escuchaba las voces delicadas de sus hijos llamándola, donde los balbuceos de su pequeñito, diciéndole _mama_, le llenaban de alegría. Pero al buscarlos, nunca los encontraba; la bruma siempre se hacia más espesa, solo seguía voces, y cuando al fin parecía haberlas alcanzado, haber hallado su origen, se apagaban; hasta después reaparecer en otra parte, muy lejana. Llego un momento en el que el silencio venció y de la mano con la oscuridad la hicieron perder en medio de ellas.

.

.

.

No había señales de que ella fuera a reaccionar, a veces abría los ojos pero se quedaba mirando a la nada, sin expresión alguna en su rostro. Bella, dejaba muchas veces a su mente vagar en los recuerdos de momentos pequeños pero tan significativos, momentos que le llenaban el alma, recuerdos que solo mantenía para ella.

.

.

.

_Hace un mes que Julieth y Josué habían nacido. Bella, a pesar de los problemas en los que estaba inmiscuida, de todo el dolor que sentía, sus hijos habían llegado como un motor, un salvavidas. Mirarlos era como tenerlo cerca, era mirarlo a él, se parecían tanto; no quería alejarse del recuerdo de Edward, él también era su salvavidas, muchas veces dolía recordarlo, pero ese dolor la hacia sentir viva._

_Los dos bebés estaban en una sola cuna, despiertos, mientras pataleaban su mamá los acariciaba con ternura. Sonrió al ver bostezar a Julieth y después le siguió Josué. Con cuidado los alzó en brazos, arropándolos antes con sus mantitas para enseguida sentarse en la mecedora que daba vista al jardín trasero de la casa. _

_**Sabe, já faz tempo que eu queria te falar **_

_**Das coisas que trago no peito.**_

_Sabes, Ya hace tempo que quería hablarte_

_De las cosas que traigo en el pecho_

_**Saudade, **_

_**Já não sei se é a palavra certa para usar **_

_**Ainda, lembro do seu jeito**_

_Nostalgia,_

_Ya no se si es la palabra correcta para usar_

_Aun, me acuerdo de tu manera de ser_

_Empezó a tararear distraída, cantándoles a sus pequeños, la única canción que se había aprendido en ese idioma; una canción que era tan corta pero tenia tantos sentimientos impresos… canción que Edward le había enseñado, que le había cantado una de las tantas veces que estuvieron en el claro_.

_**Não te trago ouro **_

_**Porque ele não entra no céu **_

_**E nenhuma riqueza deste mundo.**_

_No te traigo oro_

_Porque él no entra al cielo_

_Y ninguna riqueza de este mundo._

_**Não te trago flores**_

_**Porque elas secam e caem ao chão.**_

_No te traigo flores_

_Porque ellas se secan y caen al suelo._

_Mientras continuaba cantando bajo, recordaba cada momento con él, cada suspiro, cada beso, cada palabra, cada promesa de una vida juntos, añoraba su calor. Mientras la letra de la canción salía fácilmente de sus labios, como una canción de cuna, apretaba con inmenso amor, contra su pecho, el regalo más preciado que pudo haberle dado Edward, acunaba entre sus brazos a los pequeños frutos de su amor._

_Las lágrimas cayeron libres, mientras los bebés poco a poco se iban quedando dormidos._

_**Te trago os meus versos simples **_

_**Mas que fiz de coração.**_

_Te traigo mis versos simples_

_Pero que son hechos con el corazón._

.

.

.

—Edward— (2) trataba de alcanzarlo, de tocar la punta de sus dedos; pero al tan solo parpadear, se encontraba nuevamente muy lejano —Edward— intentaba llamarlo, pero él parecía no escucharle, es más, llego un momento en que ni ella misma se escuchaba, se encontraba en medio de tanta neblina que no tenia la certeza de donde estaba, ni que decía, ni quien era. Edward solo sonreía a lo lejos, hasta que también desapareció, en medio de un remolino de viento que le heló hasta los huesos, un viento pútrido que amenazaba con quemar su cuerpo si se atrevía a absorber una sola bocanada de aire más.

.

.

.

James se estaba hartando, la espera, la incertidumbre, el no tener el control de las cosas lo desesperaba.

—Isabela— Le gritó, tan fuerte que parecía el rugir de un animal —Isabela, despierta de una vez por todas— Su mano se estampó sobre la blanquecina mejilla de ella, logrado que una cortadura en su labio inferior se abriera, para dar paso a la sangre. Pero ninguna reacción hubo de su parte, seguía inmóvil, con los ojos abiertos, inexpresivos, mirando a la nada mientras continuaba tendida sobre la mullida cama mugrienta. —Maldita, perra desgraciada— le volvió a gritar, esta vez mientras como si de un saco de plumas se tratase la levantaba y la arrojaba hacia la pared más cercana, desatando toda su frustración sobre ella.

Bella, realmente no sentía nada, ella estaba perdida en su propio mundo, en un mundo negro, solo y silencioso, donde creía escuchar ruidos, voces, pasos que le daban esperanza… donde los recuerdos hacían su trabajo, en su mente trastornada… donde los recuerdos parecían ser vivencias del presente, recuerdos que de alguna manera u otra, en ese mundo, la mantenían con vida.

—Nunca serviste para mierda alguna, Isabela. Nunca—. Le escupió en la cara —Oh, si sirves para algo… para follar, maldita perra. Siempre tan quietita, tan sumisa, tan apretada, como a mí me gustan. Espero poder sacar algún lucro… espera, ningún lucro, espero que me pagues con creces todo lo que te he dado. ¿Sabes? No estás nada mal después de todo, los embarazos te favorecieron, llenaron partes de ti; esas hermosas tetas y ese culo, realzaron tus curvas…— con toda su fuerza, con todo el odio contenido le propinó una patada en el costado derecho, logrando que el aire se le saliera en un intenso jadeo, de un solo tirón le rasgó la delgada tela de la blusa, dejando visible la parte afectada —Hasta los golpes te sientan— Susurro complacido sobre su oído mientras pasaba un dedo por la parte roja —Mírate, preciosura— le lamió la mejilla.

Isabela seguía inmóvil, gruesas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos, lágrimas cargadas de sufrimiento que no tenían nada que ver con el dolor físico, lagrimas que reflejaban el inmenso vacío en su pecho, el dolor de la pérdida de lo que más amaba en la vida, en el mundo. Tal vez, alguna vez pudo vivir sin Edward, pero sin sus hijos, simplemente le era imposible. Hasta ahora, tal vez en el fondo lo sabia, pero aún no entendía el por qué seguía viva, algo la detenía de este lado, algo tanto se refugiaba en las tinieblas, sin enterarse, ni sentir nada de su exterior.

— ¡Que te mires! — Gritó, mientras la tomaba del cabello y la acercaba al espejo —Mira de lindo que se ve el rojo en tu piel. Cuando esa _caricia_ progrese se va a ver mucho mejor—. De un solo tirón desabrochó y bajó los pantalones de ella, junto con sus pequeñas bragas. Deshizo también de un solo movimiento la hebilla de su correa y bajando un poco su pantalón y bóxer liberó a su verga, ya dura y palpitante. La tomó de la cintura y el cuerpo de ella por auto reflejo se fue hacia adelante, pero él la tenia firme contra el suyo. —Mira como me pones, Isabela —le mordió fuertemente el cuello antes de que con una sola embestida se adentrara en ella, mientras soltaba una carcajada junto a un bestial jadeo, cargado de tantos sentimientos negros que produjo terror.

Cuando terminó, le dejó un beso húmedo sobre el hueco de la garganta, justo donde sus dientes mordieron y la parte afectada empezaba a tornarse más rojiza. La soltó, dejándola caer de inmediato al suelo. Mientras veía la escena con satisfacción se subió la cremallera y arregló su ropa — ¡Salomé! —Vociferó. La borracha mujer apareció rápidamente por la puerta, tan hermosa como siempre, con sus pequeñas ropas desarregladas, producto de haber dejado la faena con un cliente a medio empezar. Colocó su mejor sonrisa fingida y arregló un poco su maquillaje antes de entrar de forma coqueta.

—Si, amo James— su voz de puta barata no funcionaba sobre los oídos ni el cuerpo de él, así que como siempre ni siquiera la miró, solo se dirigió a ella con desdén.

—Arréglala, báñala, vístela, pero ni se te ocurra colocarle esas ropas de puta que tú usas. Colócala linda, que esta noche va a ser su debut—. Sin más que decir, salió directo a su despacho, mientras Salomé quemaba neuronas, pensando en ideas de como carajos iba a ocultar tremendos golpes con maquillaje.

.

.

.

La esperada noche llegó, la noche en que James empezaría su venganza, la punta del precio que la estúpida de Isabela iba a pagar estaba en transcurso.

Salió como cada noche a darse una vuelta por el lugar, el cuál lo encontró abarrotado de hombres ebrios, en su mayoría cada uno con una puta encima, cada uno con su juguetito restregándosele en la entrepierna. Se rio para si, ese es el mejor negocio que jamás se le pudo haber ocurrido. No es que haya sido pionero en el tema, pero si que era bueno haciéndolo, superó con creces a muchos burdeles de la ciudad y tal vez del país, trayendo a bellas muchachitas del mundo entero, con demasiados sueños por cumplir, fantasías utópicas, que esperaban alcanzarlas en "el país de los sueños" y de ese gancho se valió para tener hasta el momento a 65 mujeres, entre los 16 y 25 años, la edad flor de toda mujer.

—Amo James —llamó Salomé muy cerca de él para que la escuchara sobre el ruido de la música, sacándolo de su ensoñación. Apenas si la miró, indicándole mudamente que continuara. —Señor, ya esta lista.

—Bien, ya sabes donde llevarla—. Ordenó, mientras a pasos lentos se dirigía a su lugar reservado para mirar el espectáculo.

Rápidamente Salomé, ayudada de otra de sus compañeras cargaron a Bella hasta la enorme ruleta; ella no tenia intenciones de cooperar, seguía siendo como una completa muñeca de trapo, no decía nada pero su mirada seguía perdida en la nada, así había estado por horas.

Ya en la enorme estructura redonda, totalmente atada y asegurada de manos y pies, en forma de cruz, James dio la orden para que se empezara a girar, mientras todos los hombres se agolpaban alrededor de la misma, con sus cervezas y copas al aire, totalmente febriles por la excitación, esperando que en un golpe de suerte la cabeza de la hermosa chica tendida sobre el metal apuntara hacia él.

La ruleta siguió dando la vuelta, parecía no querer detenerse, pero poco a poco fue aminorando su marcha hasta que se detuvo, apuntando a un hombre que acababa de llegar, un Joven alto de ojos zafiro, cabello caoba que miraba la escena con los ojos brillando de espanto. Mirada que se transformó poco a poco en sed de sangre.

.

.

.

Edward, salió ésa mañana dichoso, por fin tenía todo lo que en la vida había querido, una familia; por fin todo había llegado a la normalidad. Las horas de trabajo se le hicieron eternas mientras tarareaba (3), pensando en su Bella, su niña, ahora mujer necia que le llevaba siempre la contraria. Pensaba en todo lo que, con tan solo respirar le daba.

—Edward, concéntrate— regañó Jasper quien desde hace media hora había estado informándole de su agenda para el próximo mes, agenda que le implicaba viajar fuera de la ciudad.

—Perdón amigo— no pudo evitar dejar salir una sonrisa boba, Jasper bufó

—Ay Edward, si no fuera porque sé que pongo la misma sonrisa cada vez que pienso en Alice, te llevara a un psiquiatra— ambos rieron. Edward miró su reloj dándose cuenta que en media hora más sus hijos saldrían del kínder y podría pasar una tarde en familia con ellos y Bella, sonrió ante la idea.

—Anda y ve— suspiro resignado Jasper —Disfruta de tu familia, pero te quiero mañana temprano para poder cuadrar los detalles de la gira—. Edward se paró y ambos se estrecharon en un fuerte apretón de manos, para después darse un rápido abrazo.

—Gracias— dijo únicamente antes de correr a su auto y tratar de zafar el tráfico para no llegar tarde.

Estacionó en el único lugar que encontró, un poco alejado del edificio, en medio de los demás autos pertenecientes a los padres de los otros niños. Apenas llegó a la entrada, miro que los niños iban saliendo acompañados por sus padres, rogó por que Bella aún esté ahí, siempre era tan puntual a la hora de ir a recogerlos. Recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar y miró a Julieth junto a Josué tomados de la mano en la puerta del edificio, esperando, sonrió y se dirigió rápidamente a donde sus pequeños estaban.

—Muñeca, Campeón—. Los saludó en medio de un abrazo que sobresaltó a los niños, pero al darse cuenta de quien era se relajaron y se lanzaron con efusividad a sus brazos.

—Edward, que bonito que hayas venido—. Brincó Julieth de felicidad mientras aplaudia — ¿Mami te mando por nosotros? —Preguntó aun sonriendo.

—No Muñequita, vine para darles una sorpresa— contestó Edward, contagiado por al felicidad de los niños.

Se quedaron platicando amenamente mientras esperaban a Bella sentados en el césped, aprovechando el lindo día soleado; el lugar poco a poco se fue desalojando hasta que quedó totalmente desierto en cuestión de veinte minutos. Edward, preocupado decidió marcarle al celular de Bella, nunca se retrasaba; pero apenas marcaba le mandaba a buzón. Suspiró, colocando una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de dirigirse a los pequeños, para no preocuparlos.

—Bien, su mamá parece que va a tardar un poquito, así que mientras la esperamos que les parece si vamos por su hermanito y regresamos para ir con mami por un helado—. Los niños saltaron de felicidad

—Si— Gritó Josué —una tarde con mamá y papá— siguió brincando hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y no pudo evitar sonrojarse y agachar la cabeza. Edward por un momento se quedo perplejo, no sabiendo realmente que hacer, su corazón parecía querer salírsele de la felicidad.

—Hey campeón…

—Buenas tardes señor, soy la señora Carmen, la encargada de los niños —Saludó a sus espaldas, Edward se levanto de donde estaba para devolverle el saludo

—Mucho gusto —sonrió —Parece que Bella se tarda un poco en venir, así que me gustaría llevármelos, sólo si usted esta de acuerdo.

— ¿Usted es el padre de los niños? —Edward se sorprendió ante la pregunta —Se parecen bastante —sonrió amable mientras los miraba intercaladamente. Edward miro hacia ellos, quienes estaban mirándolo con unas enormes sonrisas a las cuales no pudo resistir responderles con el mismo gesto.

—Si, son mis hijos— en su voz no se podía ocultar el tono orgulloso.

—Mire, tengo una cita dentro de poco y no me puedo quedar más tiempo con ellos, así que por mí no hay ningún problema con que vayan con usted.

—Muchas gracias señora, ha sido un placer conocerla— estrechó la mano con ella en forma de despedida, los niños también se despidieron felices por irse con Edward. Salió con los pequeños cada uno tomado de una mano hasta el edificio del lado para ir por su bebé, tampoco fue problema que se lo entregaran, así que cuando colocó al bebe en su carriola se dirigieron los cuatro nuevamente a la salida del kínder donde esperaban encontrarse por fin con Bella.

Edward iba distraído charlando con los niños pero cuando estaban más cerca del kínder, no pudo evitar mirar como en cuestión de segundos, metían el pequeño cuerpo de al parecer una mujer a la cajuela de un lujoso carro negro, estacionado justo enfrente del edificio. El tipo que la llevaba con anterioridad en brazos miró hacia todos lados, esperando que nadie haya visto la escena pero se encontró con la mirada de Edward, a quien toda la sangre se le heló al instante.

James, sonrió hacia él con satisfacción, todo estaba saliendo aún mejor de lo que creía, ahora su venganza estaría completa sin necesidad de hacer un mayor esfuerzo, dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Miró con desdén a los niños y finalmente a Edward a quien le hizo una señal con la mano sobre su cuello, indicándole mudamente que la iba a matar; su sufrimiento, iba a ser su venganza; ya en un futuro se encargaría también de matar a cada uno de los bastardos, lenta y tortuosamente.

El único pensamiento de Edward en ese momento era su Bella… James tenía a su Bella.

.

.

.

Edward, no sabe como no se desmoronó frente a sus hijos, no sabe como aún no lo hace. Tal vez el recuerdo de Bella y su necesidad urgente de encontrarla de saberla a salvo, de saberla con él, envueltos entre sabanas, rodeados de sus niños frente a la chimenea lo hacían tener fuerza, la llama de la esperanza parecía ir menguando conforme pasaban los días. Julieth y Josué no paraban de preguntar por su madre, y no se conformaban con las explicaciones de que se fue a visitar a los abuelos, no eran tontos, eran niños pero eran bastante inteligentes como para saber que algo pasaba, podían sentir el dolor a su alrededor y estaban muy inquietos; incluso Evan, no paraba de llorar y cuando lo hacia era porque estaba durmiendo pero aún así se notaba intranquilo.

Edward a pesar de que contaba con el apoyo de Alice, Jasper e incluso Emmet y Rosalie estaba a cada minuto más desesperado, su cabeza ideaba miles de cosas de lo que le pudiera estar sucediendo a Bella, pero evitaba a toda costa pensar en que tal vez estuviera… no, ella simplemente no podía estar muerta. Su corazón ya se lo habría dicho.

La policía al parecer no había aún encontrado nada, solo tenían la pista de las placas del auto que proporcionó Edward que por supuesto eran falsas, pero con lo que más se guiaban los investigadores era con la declaración de él.

En pocos días descubrieron que James era un delincuente buscado mundialmente, sindicado desde hace ya varios años de trata de blancas, además de estar involucrado en narcotráfico y tráfico de armas. Pero había permanecido invicto porque se camuflaba con otras identificaciones, además de tener como coartada la gran empresa joyera.

Edward apenas se enteró de los delitos de James se imaginó aún peores cosas, se dedico inmediatamente a buscar en internet, averiguar con testigos e incluso se infiltró en la empresa de James, las autoridades le habían dicho que dejara en manos de ellos la situación, que si interfería las cosas se podrían complicar, pero el simplemente no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados.

Después de tanto tiempo había logrado sacar una información bastante valiosa, una información que por fin lo podía llevar a donde ella estaba. No era tonto, sabia en donde se metía y si quería salvarla él no podía morir antes de verla bien, simplemente no podía hacerlo solo.

En ese tiempo Edward se hizo muy amigo de uno de los investigadores del FBI, el agente Black, y después de contarle la situación, decidió colaborar; juntos organizaron un operativo para allanar el lugar del que le habían informado a Edward.

—Bien Edward, sé que no te voy a poder hacer desistir de ir y de participar en esto, haría exactamente lo mismo si mi esposa fuera la involucrada, solo te pido que cuando entres lo hagas con cautela, trata de no levantar sospechas, avísanos cualquier cosa que suceda, te estaremos escuchando por el micrófono que te colocaremos, y por seguridad colócate el chaleco antibalas; entraremos apenas nos des la señal.

—Gracias Jacob— dijo únicamente Edward mientras atendía las indicaciones y se colocaba el chaleco bajo su camisa. Un rato después estaba listo, Jacob le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda en sinónimo de ánimo y buena suerte, le sonrió un poco a pesar de que estaba fuera de lugar esa mueca en esos momentos, pero Edward supo inmediatamente que era porque Jacob sabia que todo iba a salir bien y eso le ayudaba a endurecer sus esperanzas. A pasos lentos y decididos se adentró en el lugar.

El burdel estaba lleno de gente, la música a todo volumen se mezclaba con los gritos estridentes de los hombres que se agolpaban alrededor de algo puesto en la parte central del lugar. Mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás escaneaba todo el sitio. Entre apretujones logró llegar al centro del alboroto donde lo primero que vio fue una enorme ruleta dando vueltas. Una mujer tendida en el centro, asegurada con correas de cada una de sus extremidades, con un pequeño vestido rojo que apenas si la cubría, dejaba al descubierto su cuerpo demasiado delgado, y su rostro también muy delgado, cubierto de mucho más maquillaje del normal. Edward, al mirar esa escena no pudo evitar colocar una cara de total espanto, mirar a su Bella en esas condiciones, mirar a su mujer en ese estado… la ruleta poco a poco se fue deteniendo hasta que cuando lo hizo en su totalidad, la cabeza de ella apuntó hacia él. Ahora que la podía mirar mejor, más de cerca puedo apreciar a sus ojos, que siempre mantenían un brillo mágico y especial esta vez mostraban un total vacío, mirar en sus pupilas era como mirar al fondo de un poso oscuro.

El pecho de Edward recibió una descarga total, su corazón se partió en millones de pedazos. Pero tenia que ser fuerte, iba a vengar esto, el malnacido de James iba a pagar con su propia vida.

—Señores, tenemos al afortunado ganador de una noche con nuestro premio, con nuestra hermosa chica—. Se anunció en medio del alboroto. Los demás hombres bufaron de frustración, realmente se querían coger a esa muchacha de cabellos castaños, pero esa noche la suerte no estaba con ellos.

Edward, recuperando un poco sus estribos escaneó de nuevo el lugar hasta que se encontró con la mirada diabólica de James, quien miraba la escena con una sonrisa socarrona, alzando su copa de wiski le hizo una seña de brindis y enseguida se llevó el recipiente a los labios para beber un largo trago.

Por supuesto que James lo reconoció al instante, el maldito hijo de puta, el amante de su esposa, se los miraba tan felices durante estos meses, con los pequeños bastardos. Siempre supo que esos niños no eran suyos, no era idiota como para no darse cuenta, pero realmente no le importaba, después de todo Isabela siempre fue un objeto al cual usaba a su antojo pero lo que le encabronó es que le quitaran a su juguete, dejándolo como un total pendejo, creyendo que no iba a hacer nada al respecto; lástima que su cuento haya sido roto. Sin dejar de mirar a Edward, desenfundó su arma y se puso en pie acercándose al barandal de su sitio VIP, apuntó directamente hacia Bella. Su venganza se iba mejorando conforme pasaban los días, se carcajeó antes de quitar el seguro y colocar un dedo en el gatillo.

El disparo se escucho en medio del alboroto de la gente, la música se detuvo dejándolos a todos en silencio, perplejos por unos instantes; antes de que los gritos de las mujeres y el pánico empezaran a reinar en el lugar. Los policías en cuestión de segundos allanaron el lugar, mientras Edward seguía con la mirada fija en James quien aún con los ojos muy abiertos, expresión divertida y un agujero humeante en su cabeza, calló sin vida desde el segundo piso. Edward parpadeó dos veces antes de mirar hacia donde estaba Jacob, aún con el arma alzada.

—Bella —susurró mientras con delicada y rapidez subía hasta donde estaba ella y la desataba —Mi amor— las lágrimas le nublaban la vista. Con el dorso de su mano se las limpió inútilmente —Ya todo esta bien, ya todo pasó— le susurraba al oído mientras tomaba su delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos, apretándola contra su pecho. Trataba de convencerse también a él mismo, trataba de meterse la idea en su cabeza y en su corazón de que por fin todo iba a estar mejor, de que por fin la había salvado, de que por fin todo había terminado.

—Mi Edward, por fin te he alcanzado— dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible. Su mirada seguía perdida en la nada.

—Mi Corazón— la voz de Edward salió entrecortada antes de desatar por completo su llanto.

.

.

.

Bella pasó mucho tiempo en ese estado, incluso las pocas palabras que pronunciaba las decía como si tuviera la certeza de que estaba muerta, de que todos estaban muertos. Casi no dormía, se mantenía con la mirada fija en la nada; tampoco comía, así que la mantenían con suero, el cuál esperaban no fuera necesario por mucho tiempo.

Edward decidió aún no hacer que los niños la vieran en ese estado, Bella tampoco lo permitiría si estuviera en su sano juicio, pero estaba desesperado, los días pasaban y no parecía haber ninguna mejoría, quería hacer algo para lograr que saliera de ese trance, los psicólogos le aseguraban que cuando ella estuviera lista saldría, porque era su manera de sobrellavar las cosas, de hacer que su mente no se desestabilizara más de lo que ya estaba, una especie de autodefensa. Así que se sentía maniatado, solo rogando a lo más sagrado que por favor regresara de ese oscuro camino al que había acudido.

—Bella, corazón, despierta— rogaba sobre su cuerpo —Hazlo por nuestros hijos, por mi, por ti. Recuérdame, recuerda todas las promesas, los planes que hicimos. No te puedes quedar ahí, tenemos que cumplirlos, amor—. Ya no parecía haber más agua en su cuerpo, solo sollozos lastimeros y desgarradores salían de su pecho—. Mi vida, toma mi mano, tómala, regresemos juntos cariño, caminemos juntos hasta el final.

.

.

.

No pudo ocultarles a los niños por mucho tiempo más donde estaba su madre, exigieron verla y a estas alturas Edward quería hacer cualquier cosa para que ella regresara y tal vez la ayuda de sus hijos podría lograrlo.

—Julieth, Josué. Sé que son unos niños muy inteligentes —les decía Edward —y sé que me van a entender. Como ya saben su mamita esta enferma, así que cuando entren trátenla con cuidado, llénenla de mimos que estoy seguro eso la va a curar— les sonrió tristemente. Los niños también estaban muy tristes pero eso no quito que sonrieran un poco y se lanzaran a abrazar a Edward.

—Gracias por cuidarla Ed. —Julieth le estampo un beso sonoro en la mejilla, llenado a Edward de una sensación de confort, de una sensación que le decía que pronto todo acabaría y estarían bien.

—Amo a tu mami muñeca, y no tienes nada que agradecer. Solo ve y llénala de mimos, pero recuerda que con cuidado—. Los dos pequeños asintieron

—Y a nosotros, ¿nos amas? — Preguntó inocentemente Josué

—Claro que si, como no amarlos, si también son mi vida— los besó en la frente antes de tomarlos de la mano y llevarlos a la habitación que Bella ocupaba desde hace tres meses en el hospital.

—Mamita hermosa— gritaron apenas la miraron tendida en medio de la camilla. Como pudieron lograron subir y con sus pequeñas manos acariciaron sus mejillas.

—Está flaquita

—Y no tiene rojitas sus mejillas. Edward, prometiste que siempre ibas a hacer que tuviera rojitas sus mejillas— lloriqueó Josué.

—Lo sé, pero ahora esta enfermita.

— ¿Cuándo despertará?

—No lo sé, pero estoy seguro que con sus besos y abrazos va a hacerlo pronto— animó Edward. Los niños sonrieron, se miraron entre si y se abalanzaron hacia Bella.

—Mami, despierta, despierta, despierta. Te extrañamos—. Cada uno le dejó un beso en cada mejilla para después acurrucarse en su pecho. Edward no pudo contener más sus lágrimas así que salió del cuarto totalmente roto. Quería que eso acabara de una vez por todas, la quería de regreso, la quería por siempre.

.

.

.

Pequeñas pero potentes luces empezaron a romper a la enorme oscuridad que nublaba a Bella. Risas, voces, llantos, caricias, besos, brazos aferrandoce a ella la llevaban rápidamente hacia una enorme claridad, donde sentía que todo estaba bien, en completa felicidad y paz absoluta.

Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y cuando por fin lo logró recorrió con la mirada todo el lugar, una habitación perfectamente blanca, a su lado unos aparatos y cables que la conectaban a ellos, evitó pensar en ese detalle y se concentró en sentir dos pequeños pesos, dos pequeños cuerpos que respiraban acompasadamente sobre su pecho, dos pequeños cuerpos calientes y llenos de vida.

Dos gruesas lágrimas resbalaron de sus ojos, lagrimas de felicidad mezclada con incredulidad. Poco le importaba el dolor físico que sentía en ese momento, con enorme esfuerzo alzo sus manos hasta colocarlas en las pequeñas cabezas de sus niños, sus hijos. Acarició sus cabellos con ternura sintiendo como suspiraban entre sueños, sintiéndolos vivos, sintiéndolos a salvo. Tal vez estaba muerta, pero ese momento, ya sea en esta vida o en la otra no lo cambiaba por absolutamente nada.

Edward que había entrado hace un momento sin hacer ruido, presenció la escena más hermosa del mundo, y aún le parecía estar soñando. Su Bella, por fin estaba despierta. Se limpió los ojos y con pequeños pasos se acercó a la camilla. Besó la parte superior de la cabeza de Bella quien cerró los ojos y suspiró, sintiéndose que en ese momento estaba en el mismo cielo, sintiendo que todo encajaba a la perfección, sintiendo que todo iba a ir mejor que por fin había despertado de esa tormentosa y larga pesadilla.

—Por fin mi vida, por fin te tengo conmigo— Susurró Edward ya sobre sus labios

—Eres mi luz Edward, mi luz al final del túnel, una luz que me lleva a la eternidad contigo, una luz que me da vida, fuerza, esperanza, amor, todo lo que necesito… mi familia y tú son todo lo que necesito recordar en medio de la oscuridad. —Contestó tranquilamente Bella, sin prisas, disfrutando de cada partícula del aliento de Edward sobre su rostro, disfrutando de su momento, de su tranquilidad antes de fundirse en un profundo beso lento, paciente, devorador, reconfortante, pero sobretodo un beso cargado de esperanza.

**Cómo comenzamos yo no lo se.**

**La historia que no tiene fin.**

**Ni como llegaste a ser la mujer que toda la vida pedí**

**Contigo hace falta pasión, y un toque de poesía,**

**Y sabiduría pues yo trabajo con fantasías**

**¿Recuerdas el día que te cante?**

**Fue un súbito escalofrió**

**Por si no lo sabes te lo diere, yo nunca deje de sentirlo**

**Contigo hace falta pasión, no debe fallar jamás**

**También maestría pues yo, trabajo con el corazón**

**Cantar al amor ya no bastara, es poco para mi**

**Si quiero decirte que nunca habrá, cosa mas bella que tu**

**Cosa mas linda que tu, única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres.**

**Gracias por existir**

**Cómo comenzamos yo no lo se**

**La historia que toca su fin.**

**¿Que es ese misterio que no se fue?, lo llevo aquí dentro de mí**

**Serán los recuerdos que no… No dejan pasar la edad,**

**Serán la palabras pues yo… sabrás mi trabajo es la voz**

**Cantar con amor ya no bastara, es poco para mi**

**Si, quiero decirte que nunca habrá, cosa mas bella que tu**

**Cosa mas linda que tu, única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres.**

**Gracias por existir.**

**Cosa mas bella que tu, cosa mas linda que tu, única como eres, inmensa cuando quieres.**

**Gracias por existir. Gracias por existir**

**Cosa mas bella que tu, que tu. **

**Gracias por existir**

.

.

.

Miró su dulce rostro, aun con sus hermosos ojos cerrados; no podía dejar de sentirse el hombre más dichoso del mundo; realmente sentía que no se lo merecía. Alzó su mano y con dos de sus dedos pasó dulcemente por el contorno de su delicada mejilla, apreciando la suavidad de su piel.

Se veía tan hermosa, a sus parpados los cubría un pequeño color lavanda, su pequeña boquita en forma de corazón de la cuál salió un pequeño suspiro contrastaba a la perfección con su apacible rostro. Era tan perfecta, Edward no pudo evitar derramar una lágrima.

Sintió unas manos deslizarse por su espalda tomando camino por su cintura y finalmente pasearlas por su pecho; sintió como su Bella lo abrazaba por de tras, dejando un beso en su hombro.

—Te amo— susurro despacio.

—También te amo mi Edward.

Siempre era como la primera vez y así lo tomaban, como si fuera la primera vez que se lo decían.

Pasaron cinco años desde lo sucedido, querían olvidarlo, pero no podían, así que intentaban dejarlo en el pasado, seguir viviendo su presente, pensando en las maravillas que hacer en el futuro, en familia.

Bella, tardó algún tiempo en recuperarse, los psicólogos ayudaron bastante no solo a ella sino a todos, y el amor que se brindaban fue el ingrediente esencial para que todo se tornara de un color más claro y feliz.

Parte de la terapia de Bella era enfrentarse de a poco con sus miedos y con sus fantasmas, saber que ellos ya no le podían hacer daño y que no debía dejar que la vencieran. Así que llego el momento en que tuvo que enfrentarse a sus padres, a los que inconscientemente siempre culpó de su desgracia. Cuando habló con Charlie y Rene se sorprendió darse cuenta que lo que sentía hacia ellos no era odio, sino una especie de lástima por los seres que le dieron la vida, por no tener las agallas de enfrentar las cosas y de luchar en familia dejando de lado perjuicios sociales e intereses económicos. Cuando se despidió para siempre de ellos se fue mucho más tranquila y ligera, con la idea de que uno no puede elegir a sus padres ni a su familia de sangre, pero si puedes elegir ser mejor que eso, puedes elegir y crear algo nuevo, crear a una familia, algo inmensamente grande a partir de la nada, a partir de la chispa infinita del amor.

La amistad entre Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Emmet, Bella y Edward se fortaleció más que nunca, ellos siempre estuvieron juntos apoyándolos en todo lo que les era posible y hasta en lo imposible. Hasta que pronto se convirtieron en hermanos.

Bella y Edward se casaron y a los nueve meses nació la pequeña Adela, quien llego a inyectar un toque más de felicidad a la familia. Julieth y Josué ya con once, casi doce años eran sumamente inteligentes y cuando se enteraron de que su verdadero padre era Edward no podían estar más felices, nunca cultivaron algo de cariño hacia James, por una parte se sintieron liberados por saber que él no tenia nada que ver con ellos, que solo era una parte oscura en su pasado, porque cuando pensaban que era su padre de cierta manera se sentían en la obligación de quererlo, pero eso había terminado y ese peso no estaba mas sobre sus hombros. Evan siempre miró a Edward como su padre, así que con él no hubo mayores inconvenientes, lo cual agradecieron y ya llegaría el momento de dar explicaciones, por ahora solo se ocupaban de tratar de controlar al pequeño hiperactivo niño de casi ocho años que destrozaba como un huracán todo a su paso.

—Bella, apúrate que se nos hace tarde— llamó Edward desde la entrada mientras llevaba a la pequeña Adela en brazos para colocarla en su respectiva silla, en la parte trasera del auto. Bella estaba intentando meterle el saco a Evan quien la hacia correr por todo el dormitorio.

—Evan Cullen Swan, ven ahora mismo acá —le regaño fuertemente ella haciendo que el niño inmediatamente parara de correr, su mamá no lo llamaba por su nombre completo a menos de que estuviera realmente enojada y a él no le gustaba que ella esté en ese estado con él, así que obedientemente se hizo colocar el saco sin rechistar.

—Cinturones por favor— Anunció Edward desde el asiento del piloto, todos obedecieron. — ¿Listos para comenzar con nuestra aventura? —preguntó en tono mezcla entre diversión y misterio.

— ¡SI! — Gritaron todos desde sus asientos, mientras el señor de la casa encendía el auto, conduciendo a su familia a una de las mayores expediciones que siempre habían soñado hacer, recorrer por el momento, el país entero, para llenar a su esposa e hijos de nuevos recuerdos, de nuevas añoranzas y de grandiosos momentos, los cuales en un futuro opacarían e iluminarían por completo aquellos días negros en los que las esperanzas flaquearon por momentos, donde el amor parecía no ser suficiente, donde se sintieron desfallecer.

Pero ahora que podían mirar hacia atrás, con mas tranquilidad, pudieron descubrir que esas vivencias duras les dejo enseñanzas; momentos en los que quedó demostrado que el amor si es suficiente, donde el amor no tiene edad y prevalece a través de los años; quedó comprobado que el amor de una madre es tan grande que no tiene fin ni barreras, que puede llegar a cometer las mayores locuras por tener a salvo a sus hijos; se demostró que el luchar mano a mano y puede ser que en la distancia, luchando alma con alma, con el ser amado te hace más fuerte, te hace invencible, te hace valiente, para recorrer el pedregoso camino de lo que llamamos vida. Donde el amor te salva y de su mano, desde la oscuridad más profunda te conduce hacia la luz, te conduce hacia la felicidad.

**_FIN_**

* * *

**Canciones usadas en medio del capítulo:**

**Contigo — Divino**

**Enrédame (acústica) — Fonseca**

**Versos simples — Chimarruts**

**La cosa mas bella — Eros Ramazzotti**

* * *

**Soy cruel ¿verdad? BRUJA, me dijeron por ahí . ¿Me aventaran por las cataratas del Niágara? ¿Me quemarán en la hoguera? ¿Me mandarán a los Vulturi? Insultos, tomatazos . son bien recibidos jejejeje de verdad, espero con ansias sus comentarios ****

**Fue un bonito proyecto que espero en verdad les haya agradado :D **

**Gracias a las personas que me acompañaron en este reto ** mi Vicko con sus criticas y ánimos, abu Sol con sus ánimos y sus consejos que me sirvieron BASTANTE, tia Silmo quien me dijo ¿Y ESE FINAL, QUE? Jajajaja Y ese fue mi motor para escribir esta segunda parte.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, reviews, fueron y siguen siendo un hermoso pago e incentivo.**

**Mis ansias e impaciencia me pudo más . se que mi Ari me va a matar por no esperar :P solo espero que no me maten por los errores que se hayan presentado en medio, apenas esté editado lo sustituyo ;) **

**No siendo más, me despido ****

**GRACIAS POR LEER**

**Beijos **

**Merce**


End file.
